


Chris Harrison, eat your heart out.

by LionPhantom



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: F/M, If you really expect me to list all the characters and potential pairings you must be on crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionPhantom/pseuds/LionPhantom
Summary: Julian Larson-Armstrong is this season's newest Bachelor! What kind of shenanigans will he and his potential future spouses get up to? Stay tuned and find out.





	1. Episode One: Introductions & Limo Entrances

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to CP Coulter. I've probably butchered some of them, sorry not sorry.
> 
> This is an AU, so some bits will be taken from canon and/or twisted.
> 
> None of the characters know each other outside of the show, unless specifically stated in the story.
> 
> I didn't proofread this, so... forgive me.

“Welcome to another incredible season of The Bachelor. I’m your host, Derek Seigerson,” a dapper gentleman began, stepping in front of the camera with a confident air. “This season promises to be one of the most exciting and dramatic seasons of the Bachelor yet. We’ll be embarking on a journey unlike any other seen before on television, as this season’s Bachelor is none other than Hollywood’s current prince: Julian Larson-Armstrong!”

On screen, a series of pictures are shown of Julian at various premieres and red carpet events, images from his modeling campaigns, as well as some more candid shots from paparazzi stalking him at the beach. The last image shown is of Julian on top of a Pride parade float, decked out in silver booty shorts, a bisexual pride flag cape, a metric fuckton of glitter, and nothing else.

“Julian came out to the media as bisexual last year, and while some may have assumed that his dating pool would be twice as large as your Average Joe, _present company excluded,”_ Derek said with a saucy wink at the camera, “…our favorite star has actually been having some trouble finding his very own leading lady… or man. Take a look.”

_The camera panned away from Derek and faded to a clip of Julian walking down a street in LA,sunglasses on and Starbucks in hand. “Being Julian Larson isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” the audio overlay of the star’s voice kicked in, just before the scene transitioned to a clip of Julian on set of his most recent movie. “Dating in Hollywood isn’t easy. There’s always someone trying to push their own agenda and get ahead.”_

_“I don’t want anyone to think that my fame has gone to my head or for my fans to ever think I’m not grateful for their support.” There’s a different clip of Julian signing autographs at the premiere event. “…But there’s a whole other side to me that the cameras don’t usually see. And that’s the part of me that’s especially lonely…” Julian’s voice sounds a little melancholy over the clip of him strolling along a beach alone at night, waves crashing beside him as he looks out over the ocean._

_“I’m tired of not having a standing date for premiere events. I’m tired of coming home to an empty house at the end of a long day. I want someone to want me for just being… me, not for being ‘Julian Larson’.” The finger quotes were obvious with Julian’s tone of voice._  

_“I really feel ready to start a life with someone and want to find that special someone to share all of my future success with,” Julian added. The shot panned away from him actually speaking on camera towards the view shown from the balcony of his surprisingly modest LA mansion._

_“Being the first bisexual Bachelor is extremely meaningful to me. I understand better than most what it’s like to feel like you’re not represented in the film and television industry, and I’m so excited to help continue to change that.” Julian’s voiceover sounds truly earnest as it plays over a clip of him at a Trevor Project fundraising event, taking pictures with a few fans decked out in pink, purple, and blue. “Two seasons ago, when I saw Kurt Hummel presented as the first gay Bachelor, I gained the courage to come out to the world and help show all those young questioning kids out there that they aren’t alone. To show that it’s okay to be who you truly are-“ Julian’s normally smooth voice clearly gets slightly choked up at the end of his sentence, and the camera cuts to a happier clip of the Bachelor at his photoshoot for promotional photos._

_“I want to find someone who’s just as open and honest as I am about who they are,” Julian’s voiceover continues, much more composed. The clips show him posing with a single rose, looking alluringly into the camera before suddenly bursting out laughing as someone to the side of him makes a comment. “I hope to find an incredible man or woman who inspires me to be the best version of myself, who will laugh with me and be a shoulder to cry on. Someone I can count on, and who truly feels like they can rely on me. My future wife or husband will hopefully be able to adjust to craziness of my life,” he laughed. “And I’ll be right there next to them.”_

_Red rose petals rain down over Julian in slow-motion as he smiles and spins around beneath them. “I don’t really believe in love at first sight or soulmates,” he adds in a new clip, sitting down in front of the camera during a pre-season interview. “But I’m hoping I meet someone here that changes my mind.” He smiles winningly at the camera as the scene fades to black._

Derek turned to the camera with his own blinding grin. “That’s right, everyone. Julian Larson will be our first ever bisexual Bachelor, and this will be the first season that we’ll be introducing both men and women as potential significant others to our Bachelor!” He paused for a split second, expecting applause from a live audience before realizing the camera crew and other staff weren’t going to humor him. His smile faltered just a hair before he moved on with gusto. “Here are a few of the folks you and Julian will be meeting tonight.”

————————

“Hi there, I’m Bailey,” a smiling, plus-sized brunet man said happily, bulky headphones resting on his shoulders. “I’m twenty seven and I’m a record store owner in Columbus, Ohio.” The camera cut to a clip of Bailey in his store, sorting through bins of records and CDs to put out into the store. “Music is what makes me happy, and I decided to go into business and open up my own store to share that happiness with everyone that I can.” 

“Dating’s been hard for me,” Bailey admitted, a new clip playing of him walking through the city with his headphones on, jamming out. “I’m not a tall, buff blond guy - which seems to be everyone’s type nowadays. But I’m hopeful that this experience might help me meet my future spouse!”

The next clip pulled back to reveal exactly the type of man Bailey had just mentioned: a tall muscular blond straightened his tie and headed into building in downtown New York. “I’m Logan,” he stated with a smug smile and glittering green eyes. “You might recognize me as ‘that one Senator’s gay son who punched a white supremacist in the face at a charity gala’.” Logan didn’t look at all ashamed of that description and the camera quickly cut to another couple of clips of him, playing piano in his living room and working out at the gym, shirtless and glistening with sweat.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not just a giant blond ball of rage in a nice suit. I’ve actually been trying to find The One for a few years now…but none of my relationships have turned out exactly as planned.” Logan looks a bit disheartened in his next interview clip, his features softened. “I’m hoping this experience will turn things around for me. I don’t tend to smother people with affection, but if you’re special to me… you’ll know.”

The music changed abruptly from the gentler tone from Logan’s interview to a much jazzier tune, as a flawlessly tanned brunette batted her fake eyelashes on screen. “Hi, I’m Tabitha, I’m twenty eight years young, I’m from Buffalo, Ohio, and my ass looks better than your face,” she smirked at the camera, flipping her long wavy hair over her shoulder. “Everyone’s intimidated by me - men want me, women want to be me - it’s just a lot to handle, even on a daily basis.”

Tabitha’s next clips were of her in the world’s skimpiest white bikini laying out on a towel on the beach and of her shopping at several storefronts. “I just need someone to carry my bags around when I’m on a shopping spree.” She cackled at her own ‘joke’ before continuing. “Kidding! I’m really just a girl who’s been looking for love in all the wrong places. And I really hope that the Bachelor isn’t a total d*******g like my last three ex boyfriends.”

Knowing full well that all of America would be cringing at that last introduction video, editors quickly cut to a handsome man standing in front of a giant wall of water. “Hey, I’m Cameron. I’m thirty two years old, living in Houston, Texas.” Another clip showed Cameron with a pair of thick rimmed glasses, reading a book to a delicate, bald girl in a hospital bed. “My parents had both passed away by the time I was eighteen, so I’ve been the solitary caretaker for my little sister, Lacey, for nearly all her life. She was diagnosed with lung cancer about three years ago.”

“Lacey’s been a real trooper through everything and I honestly hate leaving her side, but she’s always pushing me to live my life and meet someone. My focus has always been on her, but she’s the boss,” Cameron smiles at the camera, his eyes a little watery. “So I’m embarking on this journey to meet someone who is hopefully just as special to me as Lacey is.”

The slightly depressing piano music faded into an upbeat, country tune as a stunning blonde woman rode on horseback around a field. “Hi y’all, my name is Hope. I’m a twenty eight year old etiquette professor and cotillion consultant from Savannah, Georgia,” she beamed at the camera, smoothing out her skirts. “While most days, I’m a prim and proper lady… I do also know how to rope down a bull!”

“I’ve got seven older brothers,” she added, leaning in conspiratorially towards the camera. “I’ve learned how to handle myself over the years.” The next clip showed her working in the kitchen, with a smudge of flour on her cheek as she popped something into the oven. “And I bake a mean apple pie - my mama always said that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, so here’s hoping this Bachelor likes to eat!” she giggled.

“I’m Adam, and I’m from Scottsdale, Arizona,” a quiet brunet man with captivating gray eyes told the camera next. There was something a little unsettling about the way he was sitting on his chair, like he was uncomfortable with having this many pairs of eyes and lens on him. “I currently have a blog and run a fan-site for a popular television series.” A quick pan to his left showed a poster for TV show called ‘Benefits’, featuring Julian Larson front and center as the main character.

Another clip showed Adam walking through a section of desert at night. “I’m a pretty quiet, normal guy, I guess. I haven’t really dated much - haven’t met the right person, you know? But when I do meet them, I’ll definitely know. I believe in love at first sight,” he added, smiling for the first time during his interview.

The camera cut away to a vaguely familiar-looking tall blond with a much more easy-going smile. “I’m Clark,” he said with a slight tilt to his head. “I’m a twenty nine year old musician and actor, living in good old Los Angeles.”

“I don’t think I’m that recognizable,” he responded to an off-camera question from a producer. “I’ve had a few small guest spots on TV, but honestly, I’m much more passionate about my music.” A new clip played, with Clark performing solo with just a microphone and a guitar on a stool at a small bar. The crowd went wild once he finished his song, his answering grin shy but genuine. “I’m hoping to meet someone that makes me feel the same way that I do about music. I want to be able to share my passion with them. I’ve got a lot of love to give,” Clark added with a smile. “I’d love to finally have someone special to spoil.”

————————

“Well there you have it folks. Those are just seven of the twenty nine amazing, eligible men and women vying for our Bachelor’s heart in the mansion tonight,” Derek spoke to the camera, gesturing to the familiar building lit up behind him. 

“It’s hard to imagine, but in just a few minutes, the first limo will arrive. These men and women have traveled from all over the United States to meet Julian here tonight. And if all goes well, one of them will become his husband or wife. But before they arrive, let’s welcome our newest Bachelor… Julian Larson!” Derek finished with a flourish, gesturing towards the approaching town car pulling into the driveway in front of the mansion. The driver opened the door to allow Julian to step out, grinning from ear to ear as he straightened out his black skinny tie and headed towards Derek. 

“Jules, good to see ya,” Derek said, the first genuine smile blossoming on his face as his friend walked up to give him a hug.

“Hey Derek,” Julian answered with an equally easy smile. “You’re looking good - trying to upstage me?” he joked with the host.

“As if I’m any competition compared to you,” Derek laughed. “Do you have any idea what’s in store for you tonight?”

“Not a clue,” Julian chuckled nervously. “But I’m excited and I’m ready for whatever this journey brings me. I’m truly ready to find that special someone that I can spend the rest of my life with.”

“Well, you’re about to meet twenty nine incredible men and women from around the world. So don’t let any nerves get to you!” Derek patted Julian on the shoulder. “Good luck, the first limo is just pulling up now.”

Julian took a deep breath and nodded as Derek headed into the mansion, turning to watch the limo pull up the glistening driveway. “Here we go,” he whispered to himself, clearly audible due to the microphones nearby.

The driver opened the door for the first contestant to exit, and Julian’s eyes widened as a tall blond climbed out, shooting him a devastating grin. “Hi,” Logan said, smoothing the bottom of his suit jacket as he walked up the driveway towards the star.

“Well hello, handsome,” Julian practically purred as Logan approached. “I’m Julian. And you are?” He received a quick hug, giving him the slightest taste of the muscled body underneath the well-tailored suit.

“I’m Logan. It’s great to meet you, you look… amazing,” the blond said, having gotten a proper up-close eyeful the Bachelor. 

“Likewise, Logan. That green tie really brings out your eyes,” Julian complimented him.

Logan’s grin widened. “Thank you. I’m sorry to cut this so short, but I know you’ve got a lot more eager people waiting to meet you, so I’m really looking forward to actually talking with you inside… What’s your drink of choice tonight?”

“…Rosé.”

“Then I’ll have a glass with your name on it waiting for you later,” Logan promised, reaching out to squeeze Julian’s hand. “See you soon.”

“See you soon,” Julian echoed, watching Logan walk into the mansion. He shook his head, turning back towards the limo. “Damn, if everyone looks like _him_ , I’m going to be in serious trouble tonight,” he laughed.

A pretty dark-haired woman stepped out of the limo next, in a camo-print fit and flare cocktail dress. “Figured I’d come right out with the fact that I’m an army brat,” she said with a smirk, marching up the driveway in heels with ease. “Sydney, nice to meet you.” 

Julian stepped up to give her a hug. “Pleasure’s all mine. I’m Julian.”

She smiled. “I’ve got to ask… are you tougher than you look?”

“I like to think so,” he laughed. “Maybe you’ll have to be the judge of that later.”

“Oh definitely. We can have an arm-wrestling match later,” Sydney grinned. “Find me inside and prepare to get your a** kicked.” 

“Sounds good!” Julian laughed again as she sauntered into the mansion. “I like her,” he commented aloud.

Next out of the limo was a thin, black-haired man. As he got closer, Julian noticed the red colored streaks among the darkness. “Cool hair! I’m Julian.”

“Thanks!” the man answered brightly, hugging him. “I’m Raven.”

“How is it possible that your name is even cooler than your hair?” Julian joked.

Raven smiled. “Not as cool as your music.”

“You’ve heard it?” Julian seemed embarrassed. “It was only one album.”

“There should be more! I’m also a singer and write a lot of songs, maybe we can work on something together while we’re here,” Raven offered enthusiastically.

Julian smiled. “That would be awesome. I’ll see you inside?”

“See you there!”

Bailey slid out of the limo next, headphones resting on his shoulders. “Holy crap, I can’t believe Julian Larson is the Bachelor,” he said with a smile as he headed up the driveway.

“Here I am,” Julian smiled, spreading his arms. “What’s your name?”

“Oh geez - sorry - I’m Bailey,” the chunky brunet answered bashfully. “This is a lot to take in.”

“You’ll be okay,” Julian assured him. He gestured to Bailey’s headphones. “Got some tunes to share with me later?” 

“Uh, sure! Absolutely!” Bailey headed inside, still feeling a little awkward.

Hopping out of the limo next, an energetic curly-haired man did an actual cartwheel on the wet pavement to greet Julian. “Hey there! I’m Shane,” he said.

“What an entrance!” Julian laughed. “I’m Julian, great to meet you.”

“Great to meet you too! Are you much of a dancer? I’m actually an instructor, maybe I could show you a few moves later?”

“I’d love that.”

“Rad! I’ll catch you in there.”

The next man out of the limo also sported a curly head of hair, but he nearly tripped getting out of the car. “Whoa, you okay?” Julian called out to him.

“I’m fine! Just a little accident prone,” the shorter man answered with a self-deprecating laugh as he walked up a bit more slowly, afraid of slipping on the damp cement. “I’m Reed.” 

“Julian. Your suit is incredible,” the star said, admiring the flamboyant floral print.

“Thank you! I designed it myself,” Reed admitted shyly. “That’s sort of what I do for work.”

“Fabulous, truly. I might need to talk to you about designing something for me after all this.”

Reed beamed. “That would be an amazing opportunity. You’ve got such great style already, I’d love to work with you on something for yourself.”

“I’ll chat with you more inside.”

Julian’s mind was already whirling with just the first six people he had met from the first limo before the roar of a motorcycle interrupted his thoughts. 

Pulling up in the driveway, the driver took of her white helmet to let her brown hair cascade over her shoulders. “Hi there,” she said, hopping off the bike and resting her helmet on the seat before striding up to Julian. “I’m Sadie.” 

“I’m Julian. Nice ride,” he said, nodding towards the motorcycle.

“Thanks! Maybe we can take it out sometime, if I’m lucky enough to stick around,” she winked at him. After a quick hug, she was heading into the mansion, already unzipping her leather jacket in the warm air.

The second limo pulled up moments after the crew had moved the motorcycle, and Cameron slid out first. “Wow. Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Julian smiled, eyeing the handsome older man as he walked up. “I’m Julian.”

“Cameron,” he said before giving Julian a lingering hug. “So nice to meet you.”

“You too!”

“I actually have a present to give to you later. Hope you don’t mind waiting,” Cam’s smile was apologetic.

“No worries, I’ll find you inside,” Julian returned the smile. He couldn’t help but watch the other man as he walked inside, but quickly turned his attention back to the limo as another woman stepped out, another pretty, tan brunette.

“Hi,” she said a bit shyly, heading up the walk, her baby blue gown glittering in the evening light. “I’m Merril. I have to admit, I’m a huge fan of ‘Benefits’,” she confessed as Julian laughed and gave her a hug.

“I’m so happy to hear that. But luckily, I’m nothing like Ben,” he joked, referencing the fact that his character was a major playboy in the series.

“That’s very good to know,” Merril giggled. “I look forward to getting to know the real Julian Larson, the one behind the scenes,” she said sincerely, squeezing his hand before heading into the mansion.

Julian was still smiling as he turned back to the driveway in time to see not one, but two gorgeous blond men emerge from the car. “Oh my god, twins?!”

They laughed in unison, bounding up the driveway to meet him. “I’m Evan,” one began.

“And I’m Ethan,” the other finished.

“We’re so excited to be here with you,” they said together, with identical grins.

“I’m Julian, it’s nice to meet you both - no offense, but how am I supposed to tell you apart? You’re both even wearing the same suit and tie tonight!” he laughed a bit nervously.

“That’ll have to wait until later,” Ethan grinned.

“We’ll help you figure out at first, but we’ll also have to test you later,” Evan added teasingly.

They squished him between them in a hug before bouncing inside.

“That was my kind of sandwich…” Julian mumbled, as the next man climbed out of the limo.

“Hey,” the serious-looking brunet said, walking up slowly enough for Julian to get a good look at him. “I’m Riley.”

“Hey, I’m Julian.” They hugged only slightly awkwardly. “Is that a… dragon pin on your lapel?” the Bachelor asked with an interested smile.

Riley looked embarrassed. “Uh yeah. My friends gave it to me before I came on the show. They like to call me ‘the dragon’ at home. It’s supposed to be an affectionate nickname, based on how I’m apparently pretty intense and fiercely protective of my family and friends.”

“That’s not a bad nickname to have earned,” Julian replied.

Riley shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “Could be worse.”

Julian laughed and promised to chat more with him inside. An extremely tall blonde woman emerged next, made even taller by the killer heels she sported.

“Well, they definitely got the memo that I like blondes…” Julian murmured, smiling at the newcomer. “Hey, welcome. I’m Julian,” he said a little louder to her.

“I’m Sara,” she smiled at him, giving him a quick hug. The Bachelor tried not to be thrown off by her being taller than him - he really did appreciate her being comfortable enough to wear heels, despite her height.

“Ya vzvolnovan, chtoby otpravit'sya v eto puteshestviye vmeste,” she quickly blurted out.

“Whoa, was that… Russian? What did it mean?” Julian asked with an admiring smile.

“Yeah, that was Russian! Kudos to you for recognizing the language. That means ‘I'm excited to go on this journey together’,” Sara replied. “I can teach you some more words and phrases later.”

“Cool! I’ll see you inside.”

The last person to step out of the limo was tall and blond as well, but his face was much more familiar than the others. “Clark Sawyer? What are you doing here?” Julian blurted out. 

Clark’s face was a bit pink as he approached. “Hey Jules. Nice to see you- oh!” he started to say before Julian interrupted him with a tight hug. He laughed and hugged the shorter man back. “Uh, surprise? I wasn’t positive you were actually going to be the Bachelor this year, but… here you are.”

“And here YOU are, I can’t believe it…” Julian said, stepping back. “Wow. Okay. So this is a thing now. I guess we’ll, uh, talk later?”

Clark nodded. “Definitely.”

Julian wished he could ask for a break from filming, just to take a moment to process, but he knew what he’d signed up for, and they were barely a quarter of the way through the night. He took in a deep breath and nodded as the third limo pulled up, and a tanned brunette in an shimmery backless dress climbed out, revealing the long slit up the side of her skirt.

“Oh my god, wow. Hiiiiii,” she trills. “I’m Tabitha.”

Julian gives her a hug, trying not to get to handsy while dealing with her barely-there dress. “Hey, I’m Julian. Welcome,” he smiles as she takes his hands.

“So listen. I’ve seen a lot of d**ks in my day, but I’m really hoping you’re not one of them,” Tabitha joked. Julian’s smile seemed a little strained, but he managed a laugh.

“I certainly hope I’m not considered one either, even after I’m forced to send some people home tonight,” he chuckled. Tabitha hugged him again, making sure to press her chest against his, before sauntering off towards the house.

Julian barely had time to recover before the next gentleman climbed out of the limo wearing a scuba suit and mask. He clomped up the walk with his flippers, before taking off the mask to reveal a surprisingly adorable man with sandy brown hair and green eyes. “Hi, I’m Danny.”

“I’m Julian,” he laughed in response. “Are you actually a scuba diver?”

“No, but I didn’t know how else to convey that swimming is my life,” Danny chuckled, unzipping his scuba gear to reveal a slightly rumpled suit underneath. “I’m actually training for the Olympics.”

“Very cool! Well, we do have a pool out back that you’re welcome to dive into,” Julian smiled, helping Danny balance and step out of his flippers and the bottom part of his scuba suit.

“Maybe not with all of this,” Danny said sheepishly, gathering up the gear to bring into the house. “See you later!”

“Hey there, Julian!” the next man called out as he climbed out of the limo. He jogged up to gather Julian into a bear hug. “I’m Sinclair, but you can call me Sinny… or whatever you want to, really. I’m not picky.” He grinned and flicked his head to try and get his blond bangs out of his eyes.

His enthusiasm was contagious and Julian grinned back at him. “Nice to meet you, Sinny.”

“I have something I hope you’ll be able to keep safe for me,” Sinny said conspiratorially.

“Uh oh, should I be worried?”

“Nah, it’s just my lucky pick.” He pulled out a beat-up looking neon orange guitar pick out of his pocket and pressed it into Julian’s hands. “I’m hoping it’s just as lucky for you in finding your future wife or husband here. You’ve got a lot of hotties to pick from.”

Julian’s fingers closed around the pick and he smiled at the blond. “Thank you. I promise to keep it safe and only use its lucky powers for good.”

Sinny laughed and headed off inside with the promise to find Julian to check on it (and him) later.

After sliding out of the car, a brunet gentleman with deep green eyes headed up to him next. “Hey, I’m Corey,” he said with a slow smile.

“Julian. Nice to meet you,” he said, hugging the other man. He noticed that Corey wasn’t wearing a tie. “…Why do I get the feeling you’re either going to rip off your clothes to reveal a Superman costume or at least a cheesy t-shirt?”

Corey laughed. “Damn, I’ve been caught already. I’m actually a bass guitar player, so I just wanted to remind you…” he trailed off as he finished unbuttoning his navy dress shirt, opening it to reveal a black t-shirt with red letters that said: Bassists Do It Deeper.

Julian let out a surprised cackle. “Holy s**t, that might be the greatest thing I’ve seen all night!” The bassist chuckled and moved to button his shirt back up. “No, leave it,” Julian stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. “I want to enjoy this all night.”

“That’s what she said!” Corey quipped as he headed into the mansion, with his t-shirt bared to all of America. Julian laughed even harder then, wiping away tears as he turned back towards his arriving guests.

A gorgeous blonde in a deep blue princess gown stepped out of the limo next. “Wow, you look beautiful,” Julian said to her as she walked up the driveway.

“Aww, thank you. My name’s Hope. Nice to meet you,” she smiled, reaching out to give him a hug. “Wow, I didn’t think I’d be this nervous.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty nervous too.” he chuckled. “Could you hear my heart beating fast when we hugged?”

“Mine’s going about a mile a minute too,” she giggled.

“Well Hope, I’m Julian. And I can tell by your delightful accent that you might be from the South?”

“I’m a Georgia peach, born and raised,” Hope said with a smile. “I’ve also got seven brothers that’ll probably be watching the show to make sure you treat me right,” she joked.

Julian smiled. “They’ve got nothing to worry about, I’m a gentleman. Hopefully we’ll get to talk more later?”

“Sure thing, sugar. See you soon!”

Another male suitor hopped out of the limo to greet him. “Hey handsome,” the ginger-haired man said with a grin, making his way swiftly up the driveway. “How’s it going? I’m Oslo, but everyone calls me Oz.”

“I really want to make a ‘There’s no place like home’ joke here, but I’m really glad neither of us is in Kansas right now,” the Bachelor chuckled, giving him a hug. “I’m Julian, it’s great to meet you.”

“Same here. I really hope that you find what you’re looking for on this journey,” Oz said seriously. “Don’t give up, no matter what happens, okay? You deserve someone incredible, and I bet they’re here tonight.”

Julian blinked back a sudden wave of tears. “Thank you. I really appreciate the sentiment.”

“Not sentiment. Just truth. You’ve got a lot of people out there rooting for you to find love,” Oz shot him one last smile and a squeeze to his hand before heading inside.

A ridiculously tall, buff gentleman stepped out of the limo last. “What’s up?” he said with a cocky grin. “Name’s Cyrus. I’m a professional basketball player,” he bragged as he walked up to Julian.

“Wow. Guess that means you’re pretty good?” Julian asked, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, which completely missed Cyrus.

“Hell yeah, dude. One of the best. We should shoot hoops later.”

“Sounds like fun. I’m Julian, by the way,” the star said in amusement. The basketball player seemed more interested in sizing up the mansion behind him than checking out Julian himself.

“Cool,” Cyrus said, finally looking back at Julian. “Guess I’ll see you later.” He winked at Julian and swaggered into the mansion, missing the disdainful look on the brunet’s face.

\----------------

**COMING UP NEXT ON THIS EPISODE OF THE BACHELOR:**

The final limo full of potential spouses arrives! A suitor in full armor rides up the driveway on a horse! An unexpected visitor crashes the cocktail party! Suitors fight over getting alone time with Julian! Someone gets naked and jumps into the pool! Someone kisses our Bachelor!

All this and more coming up… right after this commercial break.


	2. Episode One Continued: Cocktail Party & Rose Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to CP Coulter. I've probably butchered even more of them, sorry not sorry.
> 
> This is an AU, so some bits will be taken from canon and/or twisted to how I see fit. Mwahaha.
> 
> None of the characters know each other outside of the show, unless specifically stated in the story.
> 
> I didn't proofread this chapter either, so... forgive me.

The camera cut to the inside where all the guys and gals were milling around the living room, with a variety of drinks in hand, when Cyrus entered the room.

“What’s up, my peeps?! Someone help get this man a DRANK!” Cyrus crowed to the room, most of whom looked back at him in disgust. 

“I see they’ve brought in quite a variety of people tonight,” Raven muttered into his beer glass. “But if he gets a rose tonight, I might need to send myself home.”  

Sinclair snorted from beside him. “Here’s hoping Julian sends him packing as soon as humanly possible.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Corey chimed in, clinking his glass against Sinclair’s with a wry smile.

_———————_

_“Seriously, what a d*****!” Shane commented in a confessional clip. “I think everyone in the room had the same reaction to him.”_

_“There was definitely a collective internal groan when Cyrus walked in,” Cameron said to the camera, making a face. “We can all tell he’s not good enough for Julian.”_

_“These guys are so lame,” Cyrus complained, tipping his head back to drain his glass of bourbon. “There’s even a couple of them that aren’t drinking! What the hell?!” A person off-camera handed a new, full glass to Cyrus, earning a grin. “Thanks buddy.” He took another sip. “What were we talking about?”_

_———————_

Before the fourth limo could pull up outside, Julian peered down the driveway as he heard the sound of hoofs on the cement. “What the…” he trailed off, catching sight of the man in a full suit of armor, approaching on a beautiful white mare.

The horse and its rider calmly stopped at the top of the driveway, and the man climbed off of her with a surprising amount of ease, considering his outfit. Once his feet were on the ground, he took off the helmet shielding his face, revealing chestnut hair and kind blue eyes.

“Your knight in shining armor has arrived,” he chuckled.

Julian nearly swooned at the sound of his voice. “Alright, if the horse and armor hadn’t sold me already, that accent would have done the job by itself.”

The knight laughed and made his way towards Julian, clanking a bit with every step. “Sorry for all the noise I’ll be making tonight,” he said apologetically, giving Julian a careful hug. “I’m Justin.”

“Julian. Nice to meet you,” he answered with a grin. “I take it that being a knight isn’t actually your day job?”

Justin laughed a bit self-deprecatingly. “No, no, nothing as exciting as that. I’m actually a florist. My best mate and I actually co-own a flower and garden store. I do most of the arrangements, as I like making sure the meanings of certain colors of flowers aren’t sending mixed messages.”

“So what do red roses stand for?” Julian asked, a bit flirtatiously.

“Most people tend to focus on the main meaning of love… but red roses also represent passion,” Justin smiled at him. “Giving someone a red rose means they’ve inspired an intense desire for romance.”

“Mmm… good to know what I’m saying without words at the Ceremony later,” Julian said, biting his lip. “I’ll see you inside.” Justin flashed one more warm smile his way before heading inside.

Julian fanned himself a little as the fourth and final limo pulled up. Another dark-haired man stepped out with a wide smile. “Hey there,” he called, walking up the drive. “I’m Jake.”

“Nice to meet you, Jake. I’m Julian,” the Bachelor answered, giving him a hug. Pulling back, he gave Jake a slightly quizzical look.

“What, do I have something on my face?” Jake laughed.

Julian shook his head with a smile. “Sorry, no. You just look… vaguely familiar? But I can’t place it.”

“Maybe you’ve been seeing me in your dreams,” Jake teased.

Julian laughed aloud. “Maybe so! I guess we’ll have to dig a little deeper to figure it out later, Dream Boy.”

“See you in there!”

Inside, the natives were getting restless. Logan rolled his eyes as Cyrus downed another drink and whooped loudly. Clark stood near the fireplace, looking a bit embarrassed as he’d just been ‘called out’ by Tabitha in front of everyone for only drinking water. Reed wandered over to him and struck up a timid conversation, giving them both an excuse to ignore Tabitha’s catty attitude.

When Jake walked in the room, Riley immediately took notice and pushed himself up from the couch. “What the f*** are you doing here, Jake?!”

Jake’s eyes narrowed at him. “Are you kidding me, you’re on the show too?” The twins sat together nearby, their eyes bouncing between the two boys eagerly, trying to figure out the drama before it exploded.

Sydney sipped from her glass, feigning disinterest in the situation, but Sara took the bait. “What’s going on guys? You know each other?”

“He’s my train-wreck of little brother,” Riley replied coldly, flopping back down onto the couch. “Of course they brought him on…”

“Train wreck?! F*** you, you self-righteous p****,” Jake growled at him.

Justin had shed most of his armor after getting inside, but he banged his helmet down on the coffee table. “Calm down. This isn’t the time to bring up some past family drama. Julian could walk in here at any minute… Do you want his next impression to be of you two at each other’s throats?”

Jake stalked away into the kitchen, shadowed quickly by a producer just slightly out of the camera’s focus. Riley rolled his eyes at Justin and proceeded to glare into his glass of scotch.

———————

_“Honestly, I didn’t used to be such a peacemaker,” Justin said to the camera with a wry smile. “I’ve certainly made enough trouble in my life. But I meant what I said. This isn’t about their quarrel — this experience is about Julian and our being able to make a connection with him.”_

_“I cannot believe you guys let us both onto the show at the same time,” Riley seethed. “He’s incredibly immature,_ **_definitely_ ** _not ready for marriage.”_

_“RILEY IS F****** STRAIGHT!” Jake yelled during his confessional. “What is he doing here trying to date the Bachelor? That’s how you become INFAMOUS, not famous, if that’s even what his plan is.”_

_Tabitha twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “I don’t care if they fight. I’d love to watch the older one get his shirt torn off.” She licked her lips and let out a laugh._

———————

This time, a redhead stepped out of the limo, looking around a bit shyly as he headed towards Julian. The star smiled to try and put him at ease. “Hey, I’m Julian. Welcome to this crazy journey.”

He received a soft smile in return. “Name’s Michael, but friends call me Mikey.”

“So I should call you…?”

“Mikey, definitely.” The smile was a bit brighter now, lighting up his blue eyes. Julian couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“Nice to meet you, Mikey! Once you head inside, look for a blonde woman in a dark blue dress named Hope. She’s probably just about as nervous as you to be here, and I think you both could use a new friend,” Julian said kindly. “…I’m pretty nervous about all this too, if it makes you feel any better,” he added more quietly.

“Its hard to believe, you seem so… composed,” Mikey murmured back.

Julian made a face. “That’s just from years of practice. Inside, I’m a mess,” he confessed.

“Well… when you start feeling totally overwhelmed in there later, come find me. We can be nervous messes together,” Mikey said with another small smile.

“Deal,” Julian nodded and hugged him tightly before he headed inside.

Another peppy blonde in a pretty dress popped out of the limo next. “Hi! I’m Alicia!” She practically skipped up the driveway towards him. “So nice to meet you! I’m so excited to be here!” she beamed at him, after giving him an enthusiastic hug.

Julian smiled kindly at her. “I’m so glad! Great to meet you, I’m Julian.”

“You are ridiculously handsome,” Alicia gushed. “I can only imagine what our kids would look like,” she added dreamily.

While he did manage to keep a straight face for her in the moment, the second she headed inside, Julian looked straight into the nearest camera and did his best impression of Jim Halpert on ‘The Office’.

An shorter asian man stepped out of the limo next to introduce himself. “I’m Wesley — I go by Wes,” he smiled and hugged Julian, pulling back after a moment.

“Hey, I’m Julian… So Wesley, as in The Princess Bride?” Julian joked hopefully.

Wes grinned. _“As you wish,”_ he said, bowing slightly in the star’s direction. “Great, now I want to re-watch the movie!”

“Me too,” Julian laughed. After a tiny bit more of small talk, he sent Wes inside with the others.

Another slightly more reserved suitor approached him next, smiling shyly. “It’s really nice to meet you. I’m Adam.”

“Hi Adam,” Julian greeted him with a hug and bright smile of his own. “I’m Julian. Welcome to the mansion.”

Adam glanced at the building behind the Bachelor briefly, before training his eyes on Julian again. “Honestly, I’m much more interested in spending time with you, rather than being in there with everyone else,” he said.

“Well, I’ll definitely spend some time with you at the cocktail party tonight,” Julian replied. “But I can’t promise that someone else won’t try to steal me away,” he chuckled.

Adam’s face darkened almost imperceptibly before he smiled again. “I’d like to see them try,” he said in a joking tone before he headed inside.

“Hello handsome!” a perky brunette called out as she slipped out of the car. “I’m Casey,” she added as she made her way over the pavement.

“Julian,” he offered with a wide smile, giving her a hug. She had a fun-loving vibe that he was already enjoying. “Great to meet you!”

“Before we say anything else, there’s something I have to do…” Casey said, slightly ominously as she held her hands behind her back. “Turn around.”

Julian’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion but despite his reservations, he turned and put his back towards her. Casey quickly slapped his ass, leaving a large bumper sticker in place. He turned back towards her with a startled laugh, giving the camera a great view of the words “BEST ASS AWARD” now plastered on his rear.

Turning his head and pulling his pants towards the side so he could read the sticker himself, Julian let out an even louder howl of laughter. “This is amazing!”

“That booty is amazing,” Casey laughed with him. “I just wanted all of America to know it!”

Julian gave her another hug, still chuckling as he pulled away. “Well, you’re the first one here to have touched it. Did it live up to your wildest expectations?”

“It was even better than I thought,” Casey said seriously, a twinkle in her eye. “Definitely had a bit more bounce than I thought!”

_The camera cut away to a confessional shot of Casey, giving the camera a thumbs up and a huge grin. “A plus a**, seriously,” she said with an affirmative nod._

Julian left the sticker on as the final suitor climbed out of the limo. Pale with dark hair, he stood in stark contrast to the majority of other contestants, and seemed incredibly uncomfortable in the tux he was wearing.

Julian smiled encouragingly at him as he walked up. “Hi there, I’m Julian. What’s your name?”

“Dwight. Nice to meet you,” he said, biting his lip nervously.

“…Is everything okay?” Julian asked him. Although he was a natural in front of the camera, he knew that it was a bit much for the average person to walk into such a scene, with blinding lights and lens practically in your face.

“Yeah, I just… there’s a lot of weird energy coming from this place. I can’t tell yet if there are actually ghosts or if everyone inside is causing this…” he waved his hand around vaguely, looking slightly pained “…strange aura.”

Julian was simultaneously intrigued and alarmed. “So you’re pretty spiritual, I guess? Is my… is my aura okay tonight?” he asked, figuring he might as well humor the strange man.

Dwight blinked, looking at him for a moment, his gaze a little unfocused. “Yeah. You actually have a lot of good energy around you. I get a very… open and honest kind of vibe from you.” His slightly glazed look faded and he suddenly looked embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to freak you out or anything.”

“No, it’s okay,” Julian assured him, feeling oddly flattered by Dwight’s assessment of his energy. “I would much rather you just be yourself. It’s what I’m trying to do here anyways.”

Dwight’s smile lit up his face, and Julian bid him adieu for now.

Derek stepped back out once Dwight was headed inside. “Well there you have it. The twenty nine eligible men and women that will be vying for our Bachelor’s heart and hand in marriage,” he smiled widely at the camera, before turning to his friend. “Well, Julian? What do you think?”

“Meeting everyone just made me more excited to get started on this journey,” Julian replied.

“Shall we head inside and kick off the night’s festivities?”

“Lets do it!”

———————

In general, every seemed in good spirits when Julian entered the room, and as soon as they noticed him, the group cheered for him. 

“Wow, what a welcome!” Julian laughed, accepting a wine glass from Logan with a warm smile. “Thank you. Thank you all for being here. As most of you know, my life is pretty much fair game to the public… so you all also probably know that I haven’t quite been as successful with my relationships as I have been in my career. I’m here looking to change that,” he smiled, looking around at all of them. “I’m ready to find someone to spend the rest of my life with, a true partner in crime and teammate in life… and honestly, meeting you all tonight has made me incredibly hopeful and made me believe that person could be in this very room.”

He took a deep breath and raised his glass. “And with all that being said… let’s get this party started! Cheers!” Julian grinned and was able to clink his glass with a few others before there was a hand on his back.

“Can I steal you for a bit?” Adam asked shyly.

Julian smiled at him. “Of course! Let’s go — I’ll see all of you later!” he promised the room at large, allowing Adam to escort him outside to a more secluded area to talk.

“…Well someone just painted a huge target on his own back,” Danny murmured to Oz, as Alicia pouted on the couch beside them.

“Grabbing him first, within the five seconds of the opening toast is pretty ballsy,” Oz admitted. “But I’m sure Julian will make time for all of us.”

Tabitha adjusted the top of her dress, letting a bit more cleavage spill out. “He’s got about one minute left to talk before I go get my man,” she announced.

———————

_“I’m really excited to get to know everyone here,” Julian told the camera. “This is such a rare, but incredible opportunity to be introduced to so many amazing people at once, and there are definitely more than a few that have caught my interest already,” he chuckled._

_“There are definitely a lot of confident guys and girls in here, and I think the competition is only going to get more intense as the night goes on,” Merril said, sitting calmly in front of the camera. “I just hope to get some time with Julian and really be able to make it count.”_

_“I just hope Julian makes the right decisions for himself later tonight,” Clark spoke quietly. “There’s a couple of people here that just… don’t seem to be here for the right reasons.”_

_————————_

“No way,” Julian laughed as Corey plopped back down beside him with a cup full of cherries. “I didn’t think you were serious!”

“Oh please. Everyone who’s ever read an article about you knows that A — you love cherry-flavored lollipops and B — you’re a great kisser. It only stands to reason that you’ve definitely done this before,” Corey grinned, reaching to pluck a long-stemmed cherry from the glass. “C’mon, I’ll try and do one too so it’s not just you who can brag to everyone here.”

Julian was always up for a challenge, and Corey wasn’t really _wrong_ about this particular skill of his. He picked up his own cherry, popping the fruit into his mouth to tug off the stem. Corey chewed on his cherry as well, swallowing after a moment.

“Ready?”

“Go for it,” Corey encouraged, putting his own cherry stem into his mouth. He and Julian took a moment, making silly faces at one another as their tongues each contorted the stems.

Julian let out a triumphant sound as he pulled his neatly tied stem from his mouth. “Ta da!” 

Corey took a moment longer, but also revealed a tied up cherry stem too. “Well done!” he laughed, leaning in a little closer to the Bachelor to examine his work. Julian’s cheeks grew pink as he contemplated Corey’s skilled tongue, but before either of them could move closer, a pair of voices interrupted.

“Mind if we cut in?” Evan and Ethan chorused, with matching grins.

Corey’s smile was strained. “He’s all yours, boys,” he acquiesced, a hint of disappointment in his eyes as Julian rose to take their arms and move to another location to chat.

—————————

The corners of Riley’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled at Julian. “Really? I didn’t expect you to be a pancake kind of guy. I thought you enjoyed sweets.”

“Did I say the pancakes would be plain?” Julian laughed. “Deck them out in chocolate chips, strawberries, about a gallon of syrup, and a mile high pile of whipped cream and I’ll be the happiest guy around.”

“I don’t know if I could do that much sugar first thing in the morning,” Riley chuckled. “But I am on board with pancakes or waffles. Eggs and bacon too. Honestly, anything except dry cereal is okay for me for breakfast.”

“Not even Honey Nut Cheerios?” Julian asked. Riley opened his mouth to answer, but stopped suddenly, glaring at someone behind the Bachelor. Julian turned to see Jake standing there with a smug smile and blinked, turning back to look at Riley.

“…Correct me if I’m wrong, but there seems to be a tiny bit of a family resemblance here,” Julian said slowly. Riley winced, but was interrupted before he could confirm himself.

“Yeah, Riley here is my super straight, overbearing older brother,” Jake cut in with a sickeningly sweet smile. “Not quite sure why he’s here, honestly.” Riley’s lips thinned as he looked up at his brother, but a gentle hand on his made him look back down at Julian, who smiled softly at him.

“I’m going to go chat with Jake for a bit, but I’ve really enjoyed this time with you,” he said seriously, giving Riley’s hand a light squeeze. Riley nodded silently, swallowing hard as Julian stood up to lead Jake to another sitting area around the mansion.

He could still hear them as they rounded the corner, with Jake immediately jumping in to assert his brother’s supposed sexuality.

—————————

_“I don’t believe in forcing people out of the closet or into using labels that they aren’t comfortable with,” Julian said, rubbing his temple. “I think Riley knew exactly what he was getting into when he signed up to date the Bachelor instead of the Bachelorette, and it’s just… unfortunate that this is how the information is being shared with his family.”_

_“At this point after our whole conversation tonight, if Julian doesn’t send Riley home…” Jake shrugged. “My brother should pray for a f****** miracle to keep him here.”_

_“I certainly wouldn’t throw my brother under the bus like that,” Sydney said, raising an eyebrow at the camera._

—————————

“Seat taken?”

Logan glanced up from where he’d been brooding alone on one of the couches outside, a huge smile breaking out as he realized Julian had actually been seeking him out. “It’s all yours,” he gestured, sitting up a little straighter as the star settled down beside him.

“So I have to admit, I have seen your name and face before,” Julian admitted.

“Hopefully for nothing bad?” Logan said, wrinkling his nose.

“I mean, bad is a relative term, at least in my books.” He smirked at the blonde. “But no, I don’t consider punching that d******** in the face at that benefit a bad thing at all. He deserved it. I’m surprised you held your temper for as long as you did.”

Logan looked down at his drink sheepishly. “I’m not sure how he got invited in the first place. It was literally a charity gala that was meant to help all of the kinds of people he was railing against. If I didn’t punch him and shut him up, someone else would have picked up the slack,” he said, tilting his glass to let the ice clink together, before looking back up and meeting Julian’s gaze.

“Well, for what it’s worth — I think it was the right thing to do, negative media coverage be damned,” Julian chuckled, playing with the threads of the pillow settled on his lap. “I really admire you for sticking up for what you believe in.”

“For what it’s worth from my seat over here… I’m really glad that you’re the Bachelor and that we’ve been able to meet, even if its under such odd circumstances,” Logan murmured. 

“I’m very glad too.” Julian’s smile widened as he cuddled in closer to Logan. His lips parted and he licked them slowly. The blonde’s eyes darted between Julian’s eyes and his mouth as he leaned in, his eyelids fluttering closed before —

Before he was rudely interrupted by the sound of a producer desperately calling for Julian’s attention. His eyes flew open and he sat back, dismay completely apparent on his face as the star gotten whisked away from him.

“I’m sorry,” Julian mouthed to him as he was hustled back inside the mansion. Logan slammed his glass onto the coffee table, stalking away from the cameras.

“What the hell is going on?” Julian complained to the producer at his elbow.

“There’s someone here that asked to see you right away,” she answered him vaguely, letting him walk the last few steps into the foyer alone, only to be met with an incredibly familiar smile.

“Hey kitten,” Sebastian murmured.

“Sebastian, what on earth are you doing here?” Julian breathed out, stumbling towards him. Sebastian reached out a hand to steady him, but the star waved him off. “Why are you here?"

“Why are _you_ here, J?” Sebastian replied.  

“I’m here to hopefully not get my heart broken again,” Julian retorted, glancing at a nearby camera. “We can’t — _shouldn’t_ do this here. If you wanted to talk to me, you had plenty of time after—”  

“I’m not here to dole out more drama for the cameras,” Sebastian cut in, reaching out for Julian’s hand. The actor flinched away from him and Seb let his own hand drop. “I’m here for you. I’ve seen the articles, the interviews, the announcements: _Julian Larson is ready to settle down, to find his person.”_ Sebastian’s expression was pained. “I’m here to be that person, J.”

Julian scowled at him. “You had the chance to be that person,” he hissed. “But you let me get on that flight without a fight —”

“J, I was there. I was at the gate exactly four minutes after the plane had taken off because the d****** guy in the security line ahead of me didn’t take his belt off!” Sebastian growled in frustration.

Julian’s expression morphed into one of confusion. “…What?”

“I was there. I went there for you, to stop you from leaving.”

He covered his face with his hands. “Seb…”

“Listen. I’m not saying you should just ditch all these other people and run off into the sunset with me right now. As much as I might want that, it wouldn’t be fair to you. I know I have a lot of explaining and making up to do, and maybe you don’t even feel the same way you did before but… just let me join this dumb competition. Let me prove without a doubt that I’m the one for you,” Sebastian said earnestly, taking his hands.

Julian bit his lip, looking down at their joined hands. “I don’t know if I can do that." 

“Please, J. Just let me try.”

————————— 

Derek entered the main living room with a red rose resting on a carved wooden plate, Sebastian trailing behind him. “Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I’ll just leave this here for when Julian needs it,” he grinned at everyone, placing the plate carefully on end of the large central coffee table, before heading back out with a wink at one of the cameras as he passed. Sebastian settled in on the couch.

Wes let out a low whistle. “Wow, the first impression rose is out. This is heavy stuff,” he murmured to Danny.

“Who’re you?” Dwight asked abruptly, noticing the new face in their mix. 

“Sebastian. Julian’s ex… something. Not quite sure what you could call us,” the brunet answered calmly, gathering a lot of stares from the room.

“So what, you’re just… here for moral support?” Bailey asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

“No, I’m joining the competition. I’ll be at the Rose Ceremony with the rest of you,” Sebastian said as nonchalantly as possible.

Logan scowled at the back of the new guy’s head, realizing pretty quickly exactly what (or rather _who_ ) had interrupted his time with Julian tonight. His dark gaze was only matched by Adam’s, who sat next to Merril on the nearby couch.

—————————

_“What. The. F***!” Sinclair said with a deadpan stare at the camera._

_“You know what I think? F*** that guy,” Cyrus said, slumped over in the interview chair._

_Logan’s confessional clip was merely of him pushing himself out of the chair, refusing to answer any more questions._

_Hope shrugged. “It’s Julian’s decision, bless his heart. We’re all just along for the ride. Sebastian may not even get a rose tonight. Now wouldn’t_ **_that_ ** _be something…”_  

—————————

Julian’s face was scrunched up in concentration. “F***…you’re… strong…” he struggled to say while still managing to hold his own against Sydney’s surprising strength. She’d kept true to her promise of an arm-wrestling match and didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat.

“Feels like you might… be getting a little tired there,” Sydney teased.

“HEY JUUUUUULIAN,” an obnoxiously slurred voice called out. “LOOKIE AT WHAT YOU’VE BEEN MISSING OUT ON TONIGHT!”

Julian and Sydney both glanced to the side to see Cyrus standing in his underwear next to the pool. Seconds later, he completely dropped trou to give them a full frontal view of him, before jumping into the pool, sending a wave of water their way.

Sydney choked out a laugh, flinching slightly at the situation, which gave Julian all the opportunity he needed to slam the back of her hand against the table. “Aha!” Julian cackled.

“Dammit!” she cried out. “That wasn’t fair, I demand a rematch!”

“Not tonight, you already sapped all the strength from my arm. I might not even be able to hold the roses out tonight,” he joked.

Sydney wrinkled her nose at him but nodded. “Fine. I’ll wait till we actually get to go out on a date,” she smirked.

“What makes you so sure I’ll be keeping you around for that?” Julian asked, ignoring the staff that were dragging Cyrus’s naked ass out of the pool in the background, focusing on Sydney.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh honey, please. Are you saying you’d rather take _that_ —” she used her thumb to point at the semi-unconscious, soaking wet mess behind her “— on a date over me?”

“Point taken. I look forward to our rematch,” Julian grinned.

—————————

“…Not to sound like a spoiled brat, but I do believe you promised me a present earlier,” Julian said teasingly from his seat on the front steps next to Cameron, leaning into him a little.

“It’s not actually from me, it’s from my little sister Lacey,” Cam replied with a soft smile. “She’s my whole world… she’s the one who actually pushed me to try out for the show.”

“Really? How come?”

Cameron looked down at the pavement. “She… uh, she has cancer. Our parents died a long time ago, so I’m pretty much all she has.”

Julian’s face was stricken as he rested his hand on the older man’s knee. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’ve come to terms with it,” Cam shrugged. “Anyways, Lacey’s always worried about me. I put a lot of my life on hold to take care of her. She’s afraid I’ll never find someone to settle down with.” He smiled wryly. “I guess it is pretty hard to meet people when you spend most of your time in a hospital.” 

He rested his hand on top of Julian’s squeezing lightly. “She gave me her favorite stuffed animal to pass along to you. He’s been with her through most of her treatments and really helped her stay strong, so she wanted you to have him to help you through this process.” Cameron pulled a well-loved brown kangaroo from behind his back, resting it in Julian’s arms. “His name is Joey,” he added with an embarrassed smile.

“I promise to take great care of him, Lacey. Thank you,” Julian spoke to the camera directly for a moment. He carefully cuddled the kangaroo, hearing the familiar crumple of paper and drawing back to look at the animal. “What…” He slowly reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the kangaroo’s pouch, with his name scrawled messily on the front.

“Wait, she sent you a note?” Cam said, looking a bit stunned as Julian opened the letter addressed to him, his eyes darting back and forth as he read it as quickly as possible. He let out a short laugh at one point, still devouring the text.

“What does it say?” Cam asked a bit anxiously, respecting Julian and Lacey’s privacy enough not to try and read it himself over the star’s shoulder. 

Julian held up a finger to shush him, still perusing the letter. “Lacey says it’s for my eyes only.” Cameron made a face, but looked away until Julian finished reading and looked up at him with slightly watery eyes. “She’s quite a kid. And she thinks really highly of you,” he murmured.

Cam’s cheeks grew pink. “Hopefully she didn’t tell you anything too embarrassing.”

Julian shook his head slowly. “Hey Lacey, if you’re watching, now’s the time to close your eyes,” he said with a small smile at the camera before turning back to a still-blushing Cameron. He cupped his cheek, pulling him in slowly giving him plenty of time to stop Julian if he wanted to. He clearly didn’t. Their lips met, exchanging a soft, sweet kiss before Julian broke it, resting his forehead against Cam’s.

“Wow, what did I do to deserve that?” Cam whispered to him.

“You should thank your sister for completely selling you out,” Julian murmured back with a huge smile.

————————

“Hey,” Clark said with an easy smile, settling down onto one of the outside couches with Julian. “I’m sorry if this is weird for you, seeing someone you’ve worked with from ‘the outside’.”

Julian shrugged. “Honestly, if it was going to be anyone… I’m glad it’s you,” he said honestly. “You were the best guest star I could have worked with - I actually wished your character arch was longer on the show,” he confessed with a smile. 

Clark’s grin widened. “Me too. You know, I didn’t know for sure that The Bachelor was going to be you. I had heard rumors that you were in talks for it though, and decided to apply on the off chance that you did actually get the gig… and now I’m really glad I did.”

“Why did you hope it was me?” Julian asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

“Honestly? I wanted to ask you out after working with you on the set of ‘Benefits’, but I thought it might be a little weird since I wasn’t there for very long and I’m not exactly… on your level.”

“My level?” Julian’s tone cooled off considerably, his smile suddenly gone. “Did you think you weren’t famous enough for me or something?”

“No! God no, nothing like that,” Clark answered earnestly. “Of course you’re extremely talented and also easy on the eyes, but you’re so much more than that. I’m so glad I got to know you the way I did, both on and off set. You’re so professional and you were always kind to me, helping me nail my lines, and seeing how you interact with your fans… but what I really liked was getting to see the little things, the really human side of you. The face you would make when concentrating on a new part of the script, or when I saw you napping in your trailer… You’re just an incredibly beautiful person, on and off camera, inside and out.”

Julian’s checks grew pink as he looked up at Clark, truly smiling once again. “Can you wait here a second?” Clark nodded in confusion as Julian headed into the house.

Logan, Cameron, Riley, Sydney, Justin, Danny, Bailey, Merril and Sebastian watched him from their current seats on the main living room’s couches as he entered the room, smiled at all of them. “Excuse me, everyone,” he said apologetically, all eyes on him as he plucked the rose off of its wooden perch and took it back outside.

“…He was just out there talking to Clark, yeah?” Merrill mentioned casually, looking over the back of the couch to see Julian heading back around the corner to where the musician was waiting out of sight. Sebastian’s scowl was obvious, and Riley’s expression was rather dark as well. Cameron shrugged and took another casual sip from his glass.

Logan snorted, pushing himself up from the couch. “I need another drink.”

“Hey,” Julian said breathlessly, sitting back down with Clark, perhaps a little closer than before, rose in hand. “Sorry about running off like that. I just… hearing you talk about how you feel you already know me makes me… incredibly giddy about this whole experience. I want you to get to know the real me even more, and I want to learn as much as I can about you in the coming weeks.” Clark’s eyes darted from the rose up to meet Julian’s gaze again, his smile widening with every word coming from the brunet. “So, with all of that being said… Clark, will you accept this rose?”

“Are you kidding? Of course I will,” Clark breathed out, grinning as Julian pulled apart the magnet and leaned in even further to ‘pin’ it on Clark’s lapel, resting his hand on the blond’s chest for a moment longer than necessary. 

“Thank you for coming here for me,” Julian murmured, pressing a kiss to Clark’s cheek, watching it heat up as he pulled away with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

The camera cut away to a new shot revealing Derek, clinking a knife against a glass to gather the attention of the main living room where everyone was chatting. “Gentlemen, I’m sorry to say that this is the end of our first cocktail party, and I need to steal your suitor away to prepare for the Rose Ceremony." 

Julian regretfully rose from his seat on the couch between Oz and Raven, making his way towards Derek, a nearly empty glass of rosé in hand. “I’ll see you all soon,” he promised with an awkward smile as he followed the host out of the room.

Sinclair leaned over to Clark. “Must feel pretty damn good to have that rose on your chest already, huh?” he asked kindly. 

Clark smiled, feeling several pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him. “Yeah, I’m really grateful that I get to stay another week.”

“Well enjoy that rose while it lasts,” Tabitha interrupted with a nasty scowl. “The sooner you all go home, the sooner Julian and I can get back to his mansion… which seems a lot nicer than this dump,” she sniffed. Casey exchanged an unamused glance with Sadie nearby, before the producers and assistants started wrangling everyone towards the Rose Ceremony room to be put in place.

—————————

_“Going into tonight’s rose ceremony, I’m a little bit nervous. I don’t really know what to think at this point,” Wes said in his interview. “I thought we had a really good conversation during the cocktail party tonight, but who knows where I stand. There’s a lot of other good guys here.”_

_Casey smiled at the camera. “I don’t know… I’m hopeful. I just really feel like I’m going to get a rose tonight.”_

—————————

Cyrus was back in his suit, but his hair was still damp and Sadie made a face as he dripped onto the carpet beside her. Clark settled in on his place on the end, his rose proudly displayed on his chest. Once everyone had filed in and found their spots, the cameras started rolling again and Derek stepped into the front of the room, next to a podium full of roses. 

“As most of our audience may know, we have some traditions for our Rose Ceremonies,” he began. “Mainly that long stemmed roses are given to the women that our lead would like to stay, and men usually have a rose pinned to their lapel. Tonight — since we’ve obviously got quite a mix of people — Julian will be handing out both types of roses. He’s already made his decisions about who he’d like to keep around for another week, and we’ve doled out the roses accordingly. When you hear your name called, please step forward to receive your rose.” He nodded to his right and Julian entered the room. “Whenever you’re ready, Julian.”

“Thanks, Derek,” he replied quietly, taking his place next to the two separate piles of roses. “I know it’s been a long night for everyone here. You’ve all been so patient and I’m so thankful that you’re here and I’m grateful for the time I’ve spent with each one of you. This is already such a difficult decision, and I know it’s only going to get harder as this journey continues. If you don’t get a rose tonight, it’s not because you aren’t amazing… I just need to make sure I’m following my gut and my heart. Thank you again for being here.”

Julian looked down and took a deep breath as the dramatic music from the editing department kicked in. He reached over slowly to pick up his first rose from the male pile.

“Cameron,” he said with a smile, making eye contact with the older man as he stepped out of line. “Cameron, will you accept this rose?”

“Yes, please,” he beamed at Julian, allowing the star to put the rose on his jacket before leaning in to hug him tightly.

Julian picked up another short rose. “Logan.” The blonde moved forward quickly and confidently, smiling warmly at Julian as he approached. “Logan, will you accept this rose?”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Logan admitted, as Julian grinned and pinned the rose in place. He pressed a soft kiss to Julian’s cheek as he was hugged, making the brunet blush as he pulled away to select his next rose, switching to a long-stemmed one.

“Casey."

————————— 

_“The longer I stand there, the more quickly I realize… six people are going home tonight. Not to mention that the long-stemmed rose pile is an awful lot smaller than the guys’ pile,” Sydney told the camera with a slight frown._

_“…I just really want one of those roses,” Alicia sighed._

—————————

The pace moved a bit quicker as Julian gave out more roses.

“Raven.”

“Evan.”

“Ethan.”

The twins grinned at each other once they took their places next to each other in the back row, admiring the other’s rose with exaggerated gestures.

“Sydney.”

“Sinny.”

“Shane.” The dancer shimmied his way towards Julian, making the Bachelor laugh out loud.

—————————

_“I’m not known to be a patient person,” Tabitha pouted in her interview. "I want my damn rose."_

_Merril smiled weakly at the camera. “The thought of going home tonight is… pretty devastating.”_

—————————

“Merril.” She beamed at him as she made her way through the group to accept her rose.

“Corey.”

“Adam.” 

The man looked utterly relieved as Julian pinned the rose to his chest. “Don’t make me wait so long next time,” he whispered, causing the star to chuckle.

“Oz.”

“Reed.”

"Justin."

—————————

_Sebastian’s expression was as though he’d just watched a puppy get kicked into traffic. “Julian and I have something special. I need this rose to prove it to him.”_

_“Every rose that isn’t you… your heart starts beating a little bit harder,” Mikey admitted quietly._

—————————

“Hope.” She let out a quiet gasp when he called her name, pressing a hand to her chest as she hurried up to him.

“Dwight."

“Wes.”

“Danny.”

Julian paused for a moment, picking up the final long-stemmed rose from the pedestal, a slight furrow in his brow as the four remaining women held their breath.

“…Tabitha,” he said finally. Her smirk was utterly triumphant in that moment walking up to Julian, even as Sadie glared daggers at the woman’s back. Alicia had been smiling until that moment, her face completely crestfallen and holding back tears in the background shot. “Tabitha, will you accept this rose?”

“Is that even a real question? OF COURSE,” she simpered, hugging him tightly and taking the rose out of his hand before he could even hold it out further. Tabitha practically skipped back to her place in line, shooting a smug look at an obviously disappointed Sara.

Three roses remained on the men’s table, and those without flowers on their chests shifted nervously in place as Julian picked one up.

“Mikey.” The redhead let out an audible whoosh of air before stepping up. “Mikey, will you accept this rose?”

“Yes,” Mikey answered with another shy grin. “Thank you.”

Julian didn’t hesitate when naming the next rose. “Riley.” Instead of focusing on the actual receiver, the camera zoomed in on Jake’s face and the evident frown as his brother accepted the rose.

Derek waltzed back into the room once Riley was back in place. “Julian. Gentlemen. This is the final rose tonight,” he said dramatically, gesturing to the pedestal. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Derek,” Julian said, taking in a deep breath and rubbing his hands together before picking up the rose.

The camera panned between shots of the remaining men, some nerves clearly showing while others kept their expressions neutral, as the ceremony music came to a crescendo and then silence when Julian spoke the last name.

“…Sebastian.”

Sebastian dropped his chin to his chest, deeply relieved as he started forward, raising his head again to meet Julian’s serious gaze. He couldn’t help but smile at the star.

“Sebastian, will you accept this rose?” Julian asked softly.

“Yes, of course,” Sebastian said, his smile widening as Julian used the magnet to pin his rose in place, making direct eye contact with him for a moment. Julian nodded slightly, allowing Sebastian to wrap him into a tight hug. He returned to his spot next to Bailey, who touched his arm and gave him an encouraging smile, despite his own disappointment.

“Ladies. Gentlemen. I’m sorry. If you did not receive a rose, please take a moment to say your goodbyes,” Derek said solemnly.

The crowd converged on each other, exchanging hugs, handshakes, and congratulations towards those who remained in the competition, as well as condolences to those who weren’t.

Bailey was the first to approach Julian. “It was such a pleasure meeting you,” he murmured, giving him a hug. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Thank you, Bailey. I hope you find someone as special as you,” Julian answered sincerely.

—————————

_“Of course I’m disappointed. Julian’s a wonderful man. I wish we’d had more time to get to know each other. It’s hard truly being yourself and getting turned down,” Bailey said with a sad smile, his eyes glassy. “I really do wish him nothing but the best.”_

—————————

Cyrus stumbled his way towards Julian, clearly still a bit inebriated. “You’ve made a huge mistake,” he slurred, waving his finger in Julian’s face, who took a step back.

“Could someone get this man a coffee?” he called towards the production team as Cyrus hiccuped and tried to head for the door, quickly receiving a hand from the staff to help him out.

Alicia headed towards him next, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she whined softly as Julian gave her a quick hug, sobbing softly against his chest before she released him and nearly ran out the door.

—————————

_“Why not me?” she cried openly in her exit interview, dabbing at her face with a tissue. “Is there something wrong with me?”_

—————————

Sadie and Sara were both much more composed, each hugging Julian tightly and wishing him well on his journey. Julian was grateful that at least some of them were managing to make classy exits.

Jake was the last to leave, and had just exchanged a few heated words with his brother, out of the microphones’ range but clearly on camera. He turned away from Riley with a scowl and walked up to Julian, who tried to offer him a handshake.

“It’s your funeral,” Jake spat, pushing past the Bachelor rudely to get out the door.

—————————

_“Get these f****** cameras out of my face,” Jake growled, reaching out to grab the lens in front of him._

—————————

“Well… that wasn’t exactly easy,” Julian said, once all of the remaining men and women had been armed with champagne glasses and stood in a circle around him. “It’s hard to say goodbye. But I am so hopeful seeing this incredible group of people in front of me.” He smiled around at the group. 

“So I guess here’s to the beginning of this completely insane experience…and hopefully my happily ever after,” he grinned, raising his glass to the sky. “Cheers!”

“CHEERS!” his suitors chorused, clinking the glasses with anyone they could reach. Julian let out a loud laugh as Clark leaned into him on one side, Sebastian pressed against the other to put their glasses against his at the same time. 

—————————

**COMING UP ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE BACHELOR:**

_**…** JK, I ain’t spoiling shit this time :P _  
****


	3. Episode Two: Obstacles of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to CP Coulter. I've probably butchered most of them, sorry not sorry.
> 
> This is an AU, so some bits will be taken from canon and/or twisted to how I see fit. Mwahaha!
> 
> None of the characters know each other outside of the show, unless specifically stated in the story.
> 
> I didn't proofread this chapter either, so... forgive me.
> 
> Kudos if you catch my Disney reference.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen,” Derek said as he stepped into the main living room, where the contestants had gathered. There was chorus of greetings, many of the group still in their pajamas and nursing cups of coffee. Tabitha and a few of the other folks in the room held mimosas, sipping casually.

“Welcome to your first official week at the mansion,” Derek began. “I wanted to stop by and tell you all what to expect from this first week of dates. Anyone who’s seen the show before probably has a good idea on the basics. However, this season is already a bit of a shakeup, since we’ve got our first bisexual Bachelor, and we’re continuing that trend.

“This week, there will be three dates total. Two of you will be lucky enough to receive a one-on-one with Julian. This honor is a double-edged sword, because if you do not receive a rose by the end of your one-on-one date, you will be immediately sent home.” His more serious expression brightened up immediately as he continued his spiel. “Eighteen of you will be invited to the most massive group date in the history of the franchise.” There was a lot of excited murmuring amongst the group now, but Sebastian and a few others watched their host with slightly concerned looks.

Derek grinned. “Yes, for those of you doing the math… you’ll realize that four of you will not be going on any dates this week. You’ll have to do your best to impress Julian at the cocktail party before the Rose Ceremony at the end of this week, where he will be eliminating at least three more people.”

“So with that being said… I’ll leave this—” Derek pulled a white envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket with flourish, leaving it on the end of the coffee table “—and will see you all later this week.”

“Bye Derek,” the group chorused as Corey stepped forward from his spot beside the couch to pick up the date card envelope and open it.

“Could you open that up any slower?” Sydney called out with a teasing grin.

Corey laughed, finally pulling out the card. “Alright, alright… _Riley,”_ the bassist read off the card, pausing for a moment, as the camera flashed a shot of Riley’s face breaking out into a surprised smile. “… _Choose Your Own Adventure: Sky or Sea? Love, Julian._ ” Corey handed the card and envelope to Riley for safe-keeping, his first souvenir from the journey.

“First one-on-one of the season! Go Riley!” Hope cheered for him. Most of the folks in the room tried to be good sports about it — it was still very early on in the competition after all — but there was definitely a tinge of disappointment in the air. Logan and Adam were each openly frowning.

“What are you going to pick?” Reed asked curiously, as Riley pushed himself up off the couch to go get ready for the date.

“Sky all the way,” Riley answered. The room agreed at large, wishing him well as he headed off.

Tabitha filed her nails on the couch. “He probably only got that date because Julian’s not sure about him yet,” she sniffed. “After what his brother said about him at the cocktail party? I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t get a rose and was sent home.”

“Tab, it’s _literally_ the first date of the season,” Sinny groaned. “No one _ever_ goes home that early… but there’s also no reason to be such a Bitter Betty about it. Geez.” She wrinkled her nose at him before flouncing off towards the pool in her bikini.

“Do you think she’d notice if I burned some sandalwood incense in her room? It may have a calming influence over the demonic energy that occasionally emanates from her,” Dwight muttered to the twins, who eagerly agreed to help ‘purify’ Tabitha’s belongings while she was poolside.

It was only about an hour or so later when Julian waltzed into the mansion. “Hey guys,” he said with a smile to the group camped out on the couches. Sinny jumped up to give him a hug first, followed by Clark, Raven, Corey, and Mikey.

“We were just having some group bonding over music,” Clark said to him with a smile, before even more of the cast realized Julian was here and piled into the room to greet him. Riley gave him a hug and stepped back for some of the others to swarm in. 

After a bit more easy small talk with everyone about their stay in the mansion so far, Julian stood and reached out a hand to Riley. “Ready to go?”

“Let’s do this,” Riley smiled, taking his hand to allow the star to lead him out of the house to their waiting town car. Several folks followed them out, waving and telling them to have fun. 

Merril re-entered the house to find Adam sulking in the kitchen, holding open the refrigerator and glaring inside. “Don’t worry. We’ll all have our chance to spend time with Julian,” she assured him, patting his arm. 

He let the fridge door slam shut, turning and rewarding her with a strained smile. “I know, it’s already just really hard to see him go off with someone else on a date.”

She made a sympathetic noise. “I know. Come on, let’s go outside. It’s a beautiful day and there are a lot of great folks to get to know here too.” He wrinkled his nose, but allowed her to tug him outside.

———————————

“I’m so excited to spend more time with you….So, did you make a decision?” Julian asked Riley, a sparkle in his eyes. “Sky or sea?”

“Sky, definitely,” Riley answered.

Julian let out a quiet laugh. “I hoped you would say that, Mr. Dragon,” he teased, nudging Riley’s knee with his own. “Driver, to the airport please!”

“Where are you taking me?” Riley asked curiously.

Julian grinned. “On the ride of your life. You’ll see,” he winked.

They pulled up directly on the tarmac in front of a small personal plane. “Wait, is this yours?” Riley asked incredulously, looking up at it as they got out of the car.

Julian took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Yep. I occasionally like to take… spontaneous trips. It seemed only rational to buy my own plane. I have a couple different pilots on call usually, but Lynn will be taking care of us today.” 

A navy-haired woman waved at them as she descended from the plane. “Hello boys, welcome! We’re going to take the scenic route today, maybe even give Julian a chance to fly — he’s been taking lessons, I swear,” she laughed at the slightly panicked look on Riley’s face.

“C’mon. Let’s get this bird into the air!” Julian said, tugging Riley along to board.

It wasn’t long until they were soaring just beneath the cloud line so the pair could take in the view of LA from above. Sipping on champagne in their comfy leather seats next to each other, Julian pointed out some of his favorite places. A montage of them laughing and leaning into each other, gazing out the window together, and shooting shy glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking played out, before Lynn interrupted on the intercom. “You ready to fly this thing, J?”

Julian grinned at his date, standing up and holding out his hand. “Do you trust me?”

“…Yes,” Riley said slowly, giving him his hand in return, before they both made their way up to the cockpit.

The cameras cut out any of the awkward jostling around, only showing when Julian was finally in the first pilot seat with the co-pilot Jefferson in the seat beside him, ready to take over if any went amiss, while Lynn and Riley were strapped in behind them to watch. “Take her up, J!” Lynn crowed, as Julian gently pulled the small plane up through the clouds.

It was a smooth section of flight, with Lynn and Jefferson giving Julian quiet instructions every so often as needed. “How am I doing, Riley?” the star asked.

“You’re doing amazing. This is seriously so cool,” Riley admitted, squeezing Julian’s shoulder gently, able to see the grin that the action caused in the reflection of the glass.

Eventually, Julian and Riley settled back in the cabin of the plane while Lynn and Jefferson took over getting them to their destination. Julian’s expression was still exuberant and he plopped down onto the seat next to his date.

“You know, you never did tell me where we’re going,” Riley teased, resting his hand on Julian’s knee, looking at him seriously.

“I don’t have to tell you now — just look,” Julian smiled and nodded towards the window. Riley glanced over to see the looming shape of the Golden Gate bridge.

“San Francisco?”

“I thought we could stop at a few cool places I know, and then dinner will be overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge,” Julian said.

“Wow, this is amazing. I’ve actually never been out here,” Riley admitted.

“Well, I’m glad to be able to introduce you,” Julian smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Riley’s cheeks grew pink. Another montage showed a few of the stops they made at various locations: them giggling together on a cable car, exploring Chinatown, and Riley feeding Julian a bit of chocolate in the center of Ghirardelli Square.

———————————

Evening came, and Julian and Riley — who had been parted to prep for the dinner portion of the date — were reunited, a bit more dressed up than they were previously. “You look amazing,” Julian gushed, hugging Riley and leading him over to their candlelit table in a grassy knoll, overlooking the Golden Gate bridge. The sun had just begun to set, giving everything a soft glow, even with the looming presence of the date rose resting on the table.

“So do you,” Riley replied sincerely, raising his glass. “To an incredible day with an incredible man.”

“And to a hopefully just-as-incredible evening,” Julian smiled, clinking their glasses together gently. “So I’ll admit… today was not quite what I expected.”

“In a good way or a bad way?” Riley asked, leaning in. Per usual on the show, neither of them were ever shown to be touching the delicious plates of food in front of them, having eaten off-camera while getting ready separately.

“Good, I think. I just… things with your brother at the cocktail party were strange, to say the least. He was pretty insistent that he knew your sexuality better than yourself.” Riley’s expression grew pained, but Julian soldiered on. “Not that I’m one to judge anyone, or force someone out of the closet. God knows I confused the hell out of people for awhile too,” Julian said with a self-deprecating smile. “But you had to know what you were getting into, signing up for a TV show called ‘The Bachelor’, right?”

Riley scratched the back of his head. “Here’s the thing… Jake and I have always had weird tension between us. It didn’t help when he came out to the family, because it turned out he was dating my male best friend behind my back. It gave me a lot of trust issues, plus I was weirdly… jealous, I guess is the word for it… when my friend decided to essentially choose my brother over me. We tried to be friends again once they had broken up, but… the damage had been done. I couldn’t trust him like I did before…and I didn’t really understand my feelings for him anymore either.” 

Julian placed his hand over Riley’s. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. What it boils down to is… I’m not out of the closet because I don’t really know who I am yet, or have any labels to give myself. I guess I figured… I had feelings for a guy once before, even if no one knew about it and I didn’t even understand it myself, but maybe this would be the right avenue to try and figure it out.”

“I understand not wanting to label yourself while you’re still figuring things out. Although I am a little worried about your… level of commitment in this,” Julian admitted quietly, still holding Riley’s hand. “I do want to get engaged at the end of all this, and if you’re not even sure you like guys—”

“I like **you** , Julian,” Riley said seriously. “I wouldn’t have stayed here after night one if I didn’t want to.”

Julian looked down, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. “I really want to believe that…”

“Please do,” Riley murmured, reaching out with his free hand to caress Julian’s jaw. The star looked up at him again, leaning into his touch as Riley moved forward to kiss him. Julian’s hand on the table moved to rest on Riley’s chest, giving his date the opportunity to cup his face completely, pulling him into a deeper kiss. The sloshing of bay water nearby and the quiet noise of kissing were the only sounds caught on camera.

Julian finally pulled back, his cheeks pink. “Wow.”

Riley looked equally dazed. “Yeah. Wow,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Julian’s as the actor chuckled.

“You’ve given me a lot to think about today,” Julian began, leaning back a little to reach for the rose on the table, twirling it between his fingers nervously. “I have to make the best decisions for myself in this situation, and I know it’s only going to get harder as this journey continues…” 

Riley swallowed hard, looking down at the flower as Julian played with it. “So I’m thankful that you actually made this decision pretty easy for me tonight,” Julian added. “Because I really would like to see where this relationship could go.” A smile began to crack Riley’s fearful expression, matched by the shy one on the star’s face. “With that being said… Riley, will you accept this rose?”

“Yes,” he breathed out, allowing Julian a brief moment to attach the rose to his jacket, before pulling the other man into another kiss.

A sudden boom nearby caused them to break apart, looking up at the display of fireworks. Julian laughed, standing up and tugging Riley over to a pile of blankets and pillows set up nearby. They settled in, cuddling up together with Julian resting his head on Riley’s shoulder as they enjoyed the colorful bursts of light above them. Eventually, Julian rolled over enough to kiss Riley again, and the camera panned up from the kissing pair to the fireworks, ending the date.

———————————

“THE DATE CARD IS HERE! THE DATE CARD IS HERE!” Evan and Ethan yelled, darting around the mansion to gather everyone into the living room, as Cameron toyed with the white envelope in his hands.

_“Justin.”_ Cameron paused between each name, as the camera cut to each individual’s reaction to their name being on the card. _“Mikey. Hope. Dwight. Sinny.”_ A low cry of excitement was heard. _“Danny. Clark. Wes. Reed. Logan.”_ A small smile and a quick nod was all Logan provided to the camera. _“Merril. Tabitha.”_ Many of the group looked slightly more unhappy with the date card now, though Tabitha’s smug smile was blinding. _“Casey. Adam. Ethan.”_ Cameron paused slightly too long between names, causing the twins to share a panicked look before— “ _Evan.”_ Their relief was palpable. _“Sydney and… Sebastian.”_ The Frenchman let out a puff of air, breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“ _I would do anything for love… but will you? Love, Julian,_ ” Cameron finished reading off from the card, setting it down on the coffee table. His face clearly displayed some disappointment in not being chosen to go on the group date, but hoped it meant he had a strong chance of getting the week’s final one-on-one.

“If this ends up being some Fear Factor bullshit, I can promise you that I _will_ hurl,” Tabitha threatened the camera nearest to her. Casey rolled her eyes in the background of the shot.

Reed nibbled at his fingernail nervously as he and the rest of the group started to stand and gather their things, preparing for the date’s transportation.

“Good luck,” Shane whispered to him conspiratorially, shooting him an encouraging grin. Reed’s cheeks grew pink as he headed off down the hall with the others, leaving only Riley, Raven, Shane, Corey, Oz, and Cameron to their own devices for the day.

————————————

The group piled out of the town cars, all dressed in various stages of workout gear, and headed down the path they were directed towards, going deeper into the woods.

“Is this making anyone else really nervous? Where are we going?” Dwight asked aloud.

“Maybe they’ve decided to strand us out here because Julian didn’t want to date any of us,” Evan answered him teasingly. Clark reached out as he saw Reed trip over a rock, grabbing his arm to keep him upright.

“Thanks,” Reed said gratefully. 

The group finally emerged into a huge clearing, eyes widening as they took in the sight of an enormous obstacle course. “Oh no…” Reed whispered.

“Oh **yes** ,” Sydney said gleefully.

“Hey guys!” Julian called cheerfully to the group, waving them over to where he, Derek, and another man stood wearing a referee outfit. They all broke into a jog, trying to be the first to reach him for a hug. Evan and Ethan arrived simultaneously, squishing him between them again, before allowing the rest of the group their turns. A few said hello to Derek as well — Logan clapped him on the shoulder, while Hope and Casey shot him smiles and waves.

“Welcome everybody to the most insane group date we’ve ever had,” Derek greeted them, pausing as they all cheered. “As you can tell, we’ve got a lot in store for you today on this obstacle course, but I’m going to let Julian and our guest referee Nathan talk to you about today’s competition.”

“So glad to see you all again,” Julian said with a sincere grin. “Nathan?”

The man in the referee shirt waved. “Hi guys. Today’s course is going to pit you against one another in a five-part, high-stakes event. You will be timed as you make your way through each section of the course, and those with the slowest cumulative time after each section will be eliminated.

“All eighteen of you will start off on Round One, facing the more basic obstacles of tires, monkey bars, and a basic small wall climb with rope. The four slowest folks to complete this section will have to watch the remaining fourteen in Round Two, where things start to pick-up.” Julian grinned at the group as Nathan explained.

“You’ll have to shoot an arrow into the middle ring of our targets. Once you’ve succeeded, you get to head off to our barbed wire mud pit, crawling your way underneath the quickest you can to qualify for Round Three. Don’t worry, we’ve got a first aid staff on hand to patch you up if necessary.” A few of the group looked a little uneasy at Nathan’s words, but he continued.

“During Round Three, ten of you will take on our inflatable obstacle course, with various objects to push through, climb up, and jump through. This will definitely be made a little harder by the fact that you’ll be muddied up from the previous round,” Nathan grinned, already amused at the thought of them slipping and sliding over the rubber.

“Round Four will bring the top five of you against an extremely tall rock-climbing wall — we have folks stationed at the top and bottom to make sure you’re hooked in properly and will make sure to get you set up safely for the zipline down the other side, where once you’re unhooked, you’ll have to run to the finish line. This round is all about speed, as only the fastest two folks will face off directly on our final obstacle: a pugil stick battle.” 

He lifted what looked like a giant colorful q-tip over his head. “The first person to knock the other person off into the water is the winner! Julian, go ahead and tell them what they’re fighting for today.”

Julian grinned. “The winner gets to spend some one-on-one time with me this afternoon at a private lunch.” He pointed off in the distance to a small gazebo, tucked away from the rest of the craziness of the field. “Since there’s so many of you on this date today, I’m going to do the best I can to spend time with each of you at the afterparty this evening… but I can’t make any promises,” he said apologetically.

“But the person who wins today’s competition is guaranteed that ever-so-important one-on-one time with our Bachelor,” Derek added unnecessarily. “Are you all ready to get started?”

“Hell yeah!” Danny and the twins cheered.

With the magic of editing, it didn’t seem to take too long for the contestants to get set up at the starting line. For Round One, there were three sets of obstacles set up, so they could compete is six waves, each being timed individually. Hope, Clark, and Wes started things off with a bang, with the two men quickly taking the lead on Hope. She held her own with a respectable time, but with so many other men and women still left to go, she wasn’t too confident.

Sinny, Casey, and Evan went next, with the guitarist making a fatal mistake by letting go of the monkey bars, having to start over from the beginning. Julian cheered him on anyways, knowing that seconds that were just added onto his time would hurt him in the long run, if not knock him out of the competition this early. 

Logan, Adam, and Sebastian tried their luck next. “Hope all that hair gel doesn’t slow you down,” Sebastian said mockingly to Logan. The blond merely grinned, channeling any anger at the remark into his run and finishing well ahead of the other two men, putting himself squarely in the lead. Sebastian scowled in the background as Julian hugged Logan, congratulating him on clearly making it to the next round of obstacles.

Reed stood timidly between Sydney and Mikey, tripping almost immediately on the first tire. He got back up like a champion and pushed onwards, but his klutziness got the better of him a few more times on the obstacles. Julian moved in to coach him through the rest, and Reed shot him a grateful smile when he finally made it to the top of the climbing wall, knowing he was in dead last.

“You tried your best,” Julian smiled, wrapping an arm around Reed’s shoulders. “Didn’t it feel good to reach the top of that wall after all that?”

Reed beamed up at him, oblivious to the jealous stares from other suitors. “Yeah, I guess it really did.”

Justin faced off against Merril and Danny, all of whom made very respectable runs, finishing within one second of each other. They all high-fived afterwards, pleased to have been the tightest race of the day.

Lastly, Dwight, Tabitha, and Ethan finished off the round, with Evan loudly cheering his brother on. Tabitha quickly proved to be the most nimble of the three, swinging across the monkey bars with ease. Once she finished her run, she shrugged at the stunned group. 

“Cheerleaders aren’t just pretty faces,” she said smugly. Julian laughed, clearly impressed.

Nathan consulted with the other referees as Julian flirted with his suitors, tabulating the results. “Alright, right now Logan is in the lead —” a mild round of applause “— followed pretty closely by Sydney, Tabitha, Justin, and Danny,” Nathan said with a smile, reading off his clipboard. “Unfortunately, the slowpokes getting eliminated this round are Reed, Hope, Sinclair, and… Wes.”

“Well damn,” Wes said, kicking a rock. 

Julian squeezed his arm. “No worries, that just means you guys get to hang out with me during the rest of the competition,” he grinned. Adam’s head whipped up at those words, shooting a calculating gaze over the rest of the group, as well as the remaining course.

“Onto Round Two!” Derek crowed, ushering them all towards the next obstacle set. Julian linked arms with Hope and Sinny, leading them over to watch the others fight it out with the bow and arrows from a safe spot behind them. 

Seven archery targets were set up for two waves of competition. Sydney, Danny, Justin, Tabitha, Logan, Evan, and Ethan stood beside each basket of arrows, ready to grab and string at the sound of the whistle, which went off moments later. The rest of the group cheered them on, as they fiddled with their bows, taking their first shots. Tabitha winced as she missed the target, the rest of them at least hitting the edge. Sydney growled as her hit just outside of the center target ring, grabbing at another arrow.

“Breath of wind. Shoot right,” Ethan murmured to his brother, receiving a quick nod as they lined up simultaneous second shots, each hitting the center of the target. They dropped their bows, booking it towards the mud pit.

“F***!” Tabitha cursed, as her next shot missed the target as well. Sydney and Justin finally at least hit some part of the circle, racing off to the next obstacle as well. Logan and Danny hot on their trail, leaving Tabitha as the remaining contestant at the targets, shooting off her third and fourth shots, hitting the outer edge of the target, letting out a frustrated screech.

Sydney dove under the wire, unafraid to get down and dirty. She’d faced down this obstacle with ease before, and it wasn’t long until she overtook even the twins to slip out from the pit first. Evan and Ethan slithered out behind her, laughing as they took in the other’s mud-covered face.

Fifth time was the charm for Tabitha, who finally made it to the edge of the mud pit and wrinkled her nose, before diving down to follow Logan, Justin, and Danny. “Ugh,” she moaned, trying to keep her face out of the muck and getting her hair caught in the wire instead. “Ow! Ah! Nope, can’t do this anymore. Get me out!!” she yelled, scooting backwards to where she entered. 

The other men made it out pretty quickly as well, watching Tabitha sulk as a first aid staff member checked her scalp for any cuts. Julian waltzed over to congratulate those who completed the obstacles, chuckling as he used a towel to wipe a streak of mud from Logan’s forehead.

Casey, Mikey, Sebastian, Clark, Merril, Adam, and Dwight stepped up the archery station next. The whistle blew and mere seconds later, there was a victorious thump of an arrow hitting a target dead center.

“Holy shit, Dwight,” Julian breathed. “That was awesome… Now RUN!”

The dark haired man had nearly forgotten he had another obstacle to under take, quickly dropping his bow and bolting towards the pit, slipping into the muck.

Casey appeared to be having difficulty hitting the target as well, as Sebastian, Clark, Merril, Mikey, and Adam each eventually got their good shot in and took off for the barbed wire. “Crap!”

“Don’t give up yet, Casey!” Derek cheered her on, earning a sideways glance from Julian.

Clark’s larger shoulders were giving him a significant disadvantage under the wire, while Merril and Sebastian slipped through. Adam seemed to have no trouble in the mud either, but as he was pulling himself out of the edge of the pit, he let out a loud gasp of pain.

“Adam, you okay?” Julian called out, heading over with some of the first aid staff.

“I think so,” he said shakily, turning to let them check out his back. The wire had gouged him pretty good, and the staff quickly pulled him aside to rinse off the mud and check out the wounds on his back more thoroughly.

The rest of the group finished the course, with Casey dragging herself through last, clearly frustrated with her own performance. The contestants were allowed to hose off a little bit as they waited for the results.

Nathan strolled over. “So it looks like Sydney, Dwight, Evan, and Ethan all have the strongest leads. Unfortunately… Casey, Tabitha, and Clark, you’ve all been eliminated. Adam’s time was pretty good, but his injury is actually going to take him out of the competition as well, as we need to send him to the emergency room to get checked out.”

“Wait, what? No, I’m fine! I can stay —” Adam protested.

Julian moved over to him, walking him towards the car. “It’s okay, you did great. We just want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t want anything to happen to you,” he said, keeping a hand on Adam’s lower back, avoiding his injury.

Adam sighed, looking over at Julian. “Thanks for worrying about me,” he said quietly, leaning into Julian a little bit.

“Of course,” Julian smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He helped Adam climb into the car, watching him wince as he sat back. “I’ll see you soon.”

Round Three was nearly underway, with two large inflatable courses set up. This would be a trickier round, as more mud would coat the surface with each messy competitor made their way through. The current frontrunners, Sydney and Dwight, would be going through first.

Julian rejoined the losers, slipping between Casey and Clark to watch as they began, running and nearly slipping on the surface as they reached the first climbing obstacle, sliding down the other side and pushing through more blown up barriers. 

“Castiel, have mercy!” Dwight yelped as a piece he’d pushed out of the way came back to smack him in the face, causing a bout of laughter from everyone else.

Justin, Logan, Sebastian, and Danny seemed to make it through with relative ease, but with even more mud and water on the rubbery course, Merril and Mikey both struggled their way through. The twins suffered the worst of it, attempting the course last. Ethan couldn’t even get up the first uphill climb, the plastic was too slippery. When Evan realized his twin had fallen behind, he lost a little of his own spark battling through the mess, and it wasn’t long until Nathan announced they had both gone over the allotted time that would allow them to the next round.

Merril, Mikey, and Danny also had the worst consecutive times at this point in the competition and were eliminated, leaving the other five for Round Four’s rock wall. They joined the others that had been knocked out. The twins flanked Julian, teasing him with potential muddy hugs, before Julian finally relented and let everyone cover him with leftover muck from Round Two in a big, laughing mess.

Sydney sized up the remaining competition as they stood in front of the wall, having been wiped down significantly to avoid major damage to themselves on this obstacle. Despite the rope lines to keep them from falling, the last thing the show needed was someone’s foot to slip and cause them to pull a muscle on their way up. Sebastian and Logan were quietly exchanging basic smack talk again, while Dwight checked his harness about fifteen times.

The whistle blew and they all lunged at the wall. It wasn’t until about halfway up that they realized the last fourth of the wall was slightly tilted, forcing them to climb at an angle that would be helped by gravity to bring them down. Sydney scrambled over the top first, followed by Logan, then Sebastian, each racing towards a different person to help them switch one harness hook for the other. Justin pulled himself up with a little less ease and followed them onto the zipline, but Dwight was bested by the angled portion of the climb, letting out a quiet yelp as his fingers left the rock and he was left dangling in midair before the handlers helped him down.

“Woohoo!” Sydney yelled, the adrenaline getting the best of her as she slid down the zipline, racing for the finish line as soon as she was free from the harness. The three men were hot on her heels, and it was hard to tell which one of them would be moving on to the final round.

Nathan glanced at his clipboard. “Alright. Dwight, Sebastian,” Logan shot the Frenchman a smug look, “and… Logan have all been eliminated.”

“What?!” Logan barked. “That’s impossible.”

“Sorry, blondie. Looks like we both lost this round,” Sebastian said with a condescending pat on his shoulder, pushing him past him to join Julian and the others.

“Which means Sydney and Justin will be going head to head for this special alone time with Julian!” Derek said excitedly, as the two were hustled off to be put into the appropriate gear for their pugil battle.

The long-awaited Round Five didn’t take as long as anyone thought it would. Justin did get a couple of good smacks in, nearly knocking her into the water amidst jeers and cheers. However, Sydney played her game smartly, waiting for the opportune moment to take out Justin’s knees with her giant Q-tip, tipping him into the water. 

He spluttered as he broke the surface. “Alright, I can admit when I’ve been bested,” he chuckled, looking up at her. “Well done then, Syd.” 

She grinned at him, before raising her pugil stick above her head in victory.

——————————

“Honestly? I’m not at all surprised you won today,” Julian said with a smile, reaching for a chocolate-covered strawberry.

“How could you be? You practically hand-picked this date for me… you already know how competitive I am,” Sydney chuckled, relaxing into the cushions of their couch.

“Well, sorry for putting a target on your back for any future competition sabotage… but I do appreciate a strong woman,” he answered, offering her the strawberry. Instead of taking it from him to eat — as she would normally be inclined to do — she leaned forward, biting into it directly from his hand. Her tongue darted out to lick the juice and chocolate off of her lips, and Julian’s eyes caught the motion with interest.

She swallowed the bite, humming happily and licked her lips again, meeting his gaze evenly. “See something you like, Larson?” she teased.

“You know I do…” he smirked, reaching out to wipe a bit of chocolate from the edge of her mouth with his thumb, popping it into his mouth. “I love chocolate,” he added playfully. 

Sydney grinned, grabbing a strawberry of her own to offer him, trailing the chocolate over his lips before pulling the fruit away to kiss him. His soft moan was caught on the audio, as they both thoroughly enjoyed the cocoa kiss.

“Mm, that was definitely worth the win,” she murmured, pulling away with a slow smile.

——————————

Back at the house, the final date card for the week arrived. Riley took the liberty of reading it, as he was the only one amongst the group that had already received a date and didn’t have anything on the line.

“ _Raven,_ ” he read, not watching the expressions fall around him, though Raven’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “ _Do you understand the gravity of the situation? Love, Julian.”_ He handed the card to the date recipient, plopping onto the couch with the rest of them.

“Well, s***,” Shane said, disappointment coloring his voice. “Congrats, Raven.” Corey, Oz, and Cameron echoed the sentiment, wishing him luck on the date the next day.

——————————

The afterparty began with Julian toasting the group’s performance that day and teasing them all about how nice they looked once they’d cleaned up. Tabitha swooped in first to steal Julian to chat, causing the rest of the group to grumble about getting time.

“I promise, I won’t interrupt any of you guys’ time tonight,” Sydney promised, raising her right hand. “I was lucky to spend time with him today already… and even though this is a competition, I refuse to be pegged the villain of the season this early.”

Sinny smirked. “I mean, we already know who’s getting the villain edit this season, right?” he nodded towards the departing couple, watching Tabitha cackle and push Julian’s shoulder playfully as they headed towards a more private area. Wes eyed the group date rose, resting on the table in front of them.

——————————

“I probably should have warned you that I’m the world’s biggest klutz,” Reed blurted out to Julian as they sat down. “You probably would have thought twice about putting me on this date.”

Julian chuckled. “I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt. Besides, it was kind of cute to watch you trip over those tires…” Reed blushed furiously. “Mostly I’m just impressed because you managed to make your workout clothes look almost as chic as your blazer tonight. Teach me the secret to your black magic,” Julian said.

Reed shook his head. “You don’t need my tips, you always look amazing. Tonight included.”

“Great, it’s a mutual admiration society. Just try not to show me up at the next Rose Ceremony.”

“I could _never.”_

——————————

“Now, if y’all had managed to make this date about roping cattle, I could’ve won handily,” Hope grinned, flipping her hair back. “Maybe even a race on horseback. But monkey bars?” she shook her head with a gentle laugh. “Well, as you saw, it went to hell in a hand basket.”

Julian smiled at her. “I’ll keep that in mind. You actually held up pretty well today though. The others were just a bit faster.”

“That Sydney sure is a firecracker. I’m just glad one of the ladies won today!” she said, adjusting her skirt on the couch. Julian licked his lips without realizing it, thinking back to his time with Sydney earlier that day.

——————————

“Thank you for giving me another chance, kitten,” Sebastian said, resting his hand on Julian’s knee. “I know you still don’t trust me, and I’m going to keep working to win you back, I swear —”

“Seb, I want to believe you, that you actually showed up that day, but… what I don’t understand is why it took you so long to contact me afterwards,” Julian said. “Why didn’t you just hop on the next available plane to chase after me?”

“I didn’t think you’d forgive me. And I certainly wasn’t ready to forgive myself for letting you get on that plane. I should have been there earlier, but I took too long to realize how much I needed you in my life,” Sebastian said earnestly.

Julian was doing his damnedest not to cry on camera. “…You should have called.”

“I did try, maybe not as soon as you would have wanted,” Sebastian confessed. “I’m pretty sure by the time I did, you were having your agents and assistants screen calls for you, and I wasn’t on the list to make it through. This was the last possible way I had to reach you.” Julian’s eyes were closed as Sebastian clung to his hands. “Please forgive me, J.”

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” Julian croaked, opening his eyes, shiny with tears. “I haven’t asked you to leave yet.”

Sebastian smiled slowly. “And you’re not asking me to leave now?”

“Of course not. I want this time with you too. Whether or not it’s for closure or… more, I’m not sure yet,” Julian admitted.

Sebastian leaned in, pressing his lips to Julian’s forehead. “I think I can live with that for now. As long as I can spend time with you.” Julian opened his mouth to speak again, before noticing the blond hovering in his periphery.

“Sorry, may I interrupt?” Clark asked, looking apologetic.

Sebastian sighed, squeezing Julian’s hands. “I guess I’ve hogged you long enough.” He rose with the star, giving him a tight hug before Julian departed for another area with Clark.

“You okay? That looked a little… intense,” Clark asked, wrapping an arm around Julian’s shoulder. 

The Bachelor gave him a still slightly watery smile. “I’m okay. It’s just been a long day.”

“Well, if you need to talk about anything, I hope you know I’m here for you.”

——————————

“You know, I remember being quite rudely interrupted during that first night at the cocktail party,” Julian teased Logan, after a few minutes of small talk about the day’s competition.

“Oh? I might vaguely recall that as well,” Logan grinned, shifting closer to the actor on the couch.

“Let me remind you where we were,” Julian practically purred, leaning in to press his lips to Logan’s. While it was far from his first kiss of the night — Tabitha had tried to stick her tongue down his throat earlier — it was far and away the best part of his day so far, and he practically melted into Logan’s arms. Logan cupped the back of Julian’s neck, keeping him steady as they tasted each other for the first time. Julian’s fingers were fisted around the lapels of the blond’s jacket, and after they parted briefly for air, he quickly pulled him back in.

A loud chorus of voices exclaiming in the background made them finally break apart, breathing a bit more heavily than before. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to jump you like that,” Julian gasped.

Logan licked his lips. “Don’t apologize, I’m pretty sure that was a mutual need to kiss,” he chuckled. The others were still quite noisy, and he finally heard the name Adam amidst the commotion. Julian heard it too and pulled away even more. 

“I’d really like to keep this going, but I should go check on him,” he said apologetically, standing up and smoothly out his suit. 

Logan pushed himself up as well, taking a moment to fix Julian’s tie for him. “To be continued,” he promised, leaning in for one last gentle peck, so different from their earlier kisses that Julian nearly melted again, for all new reasons.

He fluttered away, still pink in the face as he rejoined the group. “Adam?” he asked, seeing the other man sitting gingerly at the edge of the couch. “Hey, I’m so glad you made it back tonight Come chat with me,” he offered his hand, leading Adam to a more secluded couch.

“How’re you feeling? You didn’t have to get stitches or anything, did you?” Julian asked in concern, settling in next to the other man, seeing him wince slightly as he leaned back.

“No, thank goodness. They were really just surface scratches. They cleaned them up really well and bandaged them. I just have to change them twice a day, once in the morning and once at night, and I’ll have to have them checked out again to make sure there are definitely no infections,” Adam said, taking Julian’s hand. “I’m okay, it’s just a little sore when I lean on them.”

“I’m so sorry you got hurt today, I had no idea that particular obstacle would be so dangerous,” Julian apologized.

“It’s okay,” Adam smiled. “I’m just glad to know you care.”

“I do care,” Julian said empathetically. “I’m really sorry.”

Adam laughed. “You really don’t have to apologize, I’m the one who got too over-excited to finish that part of the course quickly to impress you.”

“You **did** impress me, before you go hurt and afterwards, for being so strong. I probably would have cried if my back had been cut to ribbons,” Julian said.

“Let’s just say it’s a good thing I usually sleep on my side,” Adam replied.

“The perfect spooning position,” Julian joked, smiling as Adam leaned forward suddenly, pressing their lips together. 

It wasn’t a perfect kiss, but still pleasant. Adam nipped at his lower lip a little as they both pulled back. “Sorry, I probably should have asked to kiss you or something…”

Julian smiled, squeezing his hand. “No, it’s okay. That was really… nice.”

——————————

The end of the night came around, leaving Julian with the single group date rose. Though it was long-stemmed for display, production had plans to switch it out for the Rose Ceremony later that week if a male suitor won. He settled on the couch between Sydney and Clark.

“I had so much fun with all of you today. A few of you really surprised me, with your tenacity and spirit.” There were a few low chuckles amongst the group. “But unfortunately, I only have one rose to give out tonight. I’d like to give this to someone who never gave up today—” the camera cut to different shots of Reed and Sebastian, watching him from their seats on the couch “—who fought to the end for what they wanted—” Logan and Sydney had their eyes trained on The Bachelor “— and someone who showed that real strength doesn’t come from muscles.” Justin exchanged a confused glance with Danny.

“Adam.” Most of the group looked utterly shocked by the decision, but tried to school their faces. “Adam, will you accept this rose?”

“Absolutely,” the man practically preened, standing up so Julian could present him with the rose and give him a tight hug, though the star was careful not to hurt Adam’s back further.

“Thanks everyone for today. I’ll see you all later this week,” Julian said with a wave, leaving the group to stare openly at Adam as the man raised the rose to his nose to inhale the scent, a smug smile still on his face.

————————————

**COMING UP NEXT ON THIS EPISODE OF THE BACHELOR:**

Julian goes on his final date of the week, a one-on-one with Raven! Some of our contestants enjoy time by the pool! One of the contestants pukes! Rivalries get heated at the cocktail party! Julian sends more of the cast home at the Rose Ceremony!

All this and more coming up… right after this commercial break.


	4. Episode Two Cont: Gravity's Got Nothing On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to CP Coulter. I've probably butchered some of them, sorry not sorry.
> 
> This is an AU, so some bits will be taken from canon and/or twisted how I see fit.
> 
> None of the characters know each other outside of the show, unless specifically stated in the story.
> 
> I didn't proofread this yet again, so... forgive me.

_“I’m excited to see Raven! And not very many people have an opportunity to do what we’re doing today, so I’m thrilled to experience this once in a lifetime opportunity with him,” Julian beamed at the camera, flipping his aviators up off his face._

_The camera cut to Raven riding in the town car towards the site of their date. “I’m ridiculously excited for this date with Julian — I honestly can’t remember the last time I was this pumped up to go on a date with someone,” Raven said with a huge smile, peeking out the window. “The only thing I’m nervous about is the fact that there’s a rose at the end of this date, but I’m just trying to focus on my time with Julian and the way he makes me feel.”_

_—————————_

Raven stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him to see Julian standing in front of a huge plane in a navy jumpsuit. “Hi!” he said cheerfully, running over to hug Julian.

The Bachelor laughed, squeezing Raven in his arms, kissing him on the cheek. “Hi there! Are you ready for this?”

“Yes — but what the hell are we doing?” Raven asked, peering around his date at the plane.

“We are going to take this Zero G plane —” the camera flashed up from the pair to show the words _ZERO G: the weightless experience_ on the side of the plane — “and experience the total sensation of floating around in space!”

“Holy s***!” Raven breathed out. “That’s incredible! This is going to be so cool!” Julian handed him his own navy jumpsuit to slip on over his clothes.

“Are you nervous?” Julian asked, taking his hand to lead him towards the plane entrance.

“Barely! I’m mostly just excited!” Raven laughed, bouncing a bit beside him.

——————————

_“I’m actually a little nervous about this,” Julian said with a wry smile in a side interview, still dressed in his jumpsuit and aviators. “But Raven is super ready to go and just has such great energy… so I’m already feeling better with him by my side.”_

——————————

“So how this works is that the plane does a series of up and down movements,” Julian said from his seat beside Raven, still holding his hand but making a wave motion with his other. “We’re going to lay down once they give us the signal that the plane is about to go almost straight up, and then when it turns to go down, that’s when we’re going to start floating.”

The camera cut to the pair settling down the on floor next to each other, their hands brushing again, before the plane took a steep lift.

“Oh god, I feel like all my limbs weigh a million pounds,” Raven groaned, laughing weakly.

“This is like the world’s most intense ab workout!” Julian exclaimed, managing to lift his arm onto his stomach as they both laughed.

As the plane started to dive, both men were lifted into the air, the ends of Raven’s slightly longer hair floating like the pair of them. They bounced around the inside of the plane happily, laughing and reaching out for each other, pushing off walls and prancing around in the air like fools, doing pushups with ease and flipping around each other.

Julian eventually reached out, wrapping his legs around Raven’s waist more securely and tugged him in. Raven smiled as their lips met, the pair still floating around. The next few clips continued to show them kissing at different moments, while bouncing off the walls and ceiling again, reaching out for each other eagerly each time.

——————————

_“This was an incredible experience, one that I will never forget,” Raven told the camera with a goofy grin. “I was_ **_literally_ ** _floating on cloud nine when Julian kissed me for the first time.”_

_“Everything was going so well, it was so fun. Raven’s a great kisser too,” Julian smiled slyly. “But then on the next climb, Raven wasn’t feeling great…”_

_——————————_

“…I’m a little nauseous,” Raven murmured from his spot laying on the plane floor.

Julian glanced over at him. “You’ll be okay, just breathe.”

They started to float again soon after, but Julian kept a firm grip on Raven, linking legs with him to try and anchor them down on the ground, trying to give Raven a chance to adjust. They sat for a moment, Julian rubbing hand over his shoulder.

“Nope, I’m going to be sick, I’m so sorry —” Raven mumbled, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t apologize,” Julian said, reaching out to grab the barf bag from one of the crew members, opening it and giving it to his date as quickly as possible. Raven grabbed it and turned his head away from the camera, immediately heaving into it.

“This is so not sexy, I’m sorry…” Raven said weakly.

“It’s okay, I don’t care. I just want you to be okay,” Julian said, rubbing his calves.

A few more clips showed them floating around, with Julian helping steady Raven whenever he needed to grab another barf bag, rubbing his back and pushing his hair back away from his face. Occasionally, Raven would pull the bag away from his face to make a quiet comment to Julian, causing the star to burst into uproarious laughter.

——————————

_“I felt horrible that Julian had to watch me get sick like that, but he refused to leave my side,” Raven said in another side interview. “He’s such a genuine, caring person though. He held me through it all… I don’t know if I would have survived this experience without Julian by my side.”_

_“Honestly, I think my favorite part of the day was getting to be there and take care of Raven, to comfort him. We got to talk whenever he wasn’t getting sick, and I think we’re a lot closer now than we were just bouncing around the cabin together,” Julian said._

_——————————_

“Thank you,” Raven said softly, leaning back in Julian’s arms as the star held him and kissed his temple. “I know this isn’t exactly what you had planned for today…”

“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone but you,” Julian said. A crew member off-camera handed a bottle of water over, letting Raven rinse out his mouth before he settled back into Julian’s arms for their final descent.

Once they arrived on the ground and exited the plane, Raven seemed to have a bit more pep in his step. Julian pulled him close, stealing a chaste kiss.

“Eww,” Raven teased him. “I puked. You saw it happen.”

“Yeah, but you’re cute and still taste great,” Julian laughed as Raven pushed at his chest, making a face at him.

“So gross!” Raven protested, but they laughed together, making their way down the runway away from the plane, linking their hands together again.

——————————

_“We made it back to Earth safely, with gravity holding us down… but I still feel like I’m floating,” Raven said with a gooey-eyed smile at the camera._

——————————

Wes smirked as Danny finally emerged from the edge of the pool. “Geez Aquaman, you sure you don’t have gills?” 

Danny laughed, pulling himself up over the edge to stand next to his new friend. He shook his head like a dog to send droplets at the dry man, earning himself a shriek and playful shove back into the pool. What Wes didn’t realize was how easy it would be for Danny to take hold of his wrist and pull him in as well, fully dressed.

Shane and Sinny cackled from their seat on the deck, watching Wes pop his head out of the water to splash Danny in the face. “I can’t believe you did that!” he exclaimed. Danny laughed merrily again, darting away from Wes easily in the water.

Wes was grinning as well as he gave chase, and the rest of the suitors outside watched with amusement as they wrestled and splashed around in the water.

“I don’t think production really thought this through,” Casey said, smirking as she watched Wes pounce onto Danny’s back to dunk him into the water again.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked, stirring her drink.

“The first bisexual Bachelor obviously means a lot of contestants are inclined towards the same sex, or are possibly bi or pan themselves… It means not everyone’s going to keep their eye on the quote-unquote ‘prize’ when there’s so much other eye candy around,” Casey murmured, sipping from her own glass. Sydney glanced over at the two men in the pool again with a sharper eye.

“You think people in the house are going to start hooking up instead?” she asked with mild interest.

Casey shrugged. “It’s definitely possible. I wouldn’t be entirely surprised, would you? There’s plenty of sexual tension, even after just a few days.”

Hope frowned. “But Julian…”

“Julian only gets to spend time with us on dates, with a million other people and cameras around,” Casey made a face. “I mean, if you think about it, the show might **want** us to be interested in other people here, either to bring more drama or to brag about having formed multiple love connections within a season.”

Sydney looked at her shrewdly. “You’ve certainly given this a lot of thought.”

“I’m just observant. Don’t think I haven’t seen you check out the Brit whenever he walks by you without a shirt,” Casey smirked, putting her hands to shield herself from the pillow Sydney threw at her, as Hope giggled.

“I’m not blind, okay?” Sydney scoffed. “But I’m also not dumb enough to do something that would hurt my chances with Julian either.” Hope nodded as Casey looked out over the pool again.

————————————

Evening fell, and Raven and Julian made their way up the small set of steps to their private table at a restaurant that overlooked the city. “You know, you rocked that jumpsuit earlier today, but you look even better now,” Raven commented with a smile as they settled into their seats.

“And you look a lot less green now that you’ve had a bit of time to rest,” Julian teased. “I had so much fun with you today, I’m just sorry that you felt less than one hundred percent amazing at any point today.”

Raven smiled down at his plate. “I appreciate the fact that you stayed with me the whole time. That part probably wasn’t too fun for you either. So I just want to say… thank you for being you and caring enough to take care of me today.”

“I liked taking care of you,” Julian responded quietly. “I think that’s really what a relationship is all about —by being there in the good times, like when we practiced couple’s yoga poses with no gravity—” Raven let out a soft chuckle at that, nodding “—and being there for the bad times, like when you got sick. You have to be willing to be there for all of it.”

“Cheers to that,” Raven said, knocking their glasses together gently before they each took a sip. “I am curious to learn more about you tonight,” he added after a moment. “I’ve seen you on TV a bit, of course, but I know there’s so much more to you than just a character you play in a show.”

Julian smiled wryly. “You’d be surprised how many people assume I’m just like Ben in real life.”

“I mean, you certainly have the face to be a real heartbreaker,” Raven laughed. “But after today… I could never see you willingly putting someone through pain.”

“That’s what’s going to make this whole experience so tough for me,” Julian admitted. “You’re right — I don’t like hurting people. I hate having anyone feel like I don’t care about them. And every time someone doesn’t get a rose, I’m going to have to feel like I betrayed someone’s trust, over and over again…”

“So why come here? If you knew that was such a big part of this show?” Raven asked curiously, resting his hand on Julian’s.

“Honestly? To meet people like you. Honest, down-to-earth people from places I would never necessarily think to go and meet someone,” the Bachelor answered earnestly. “All of my relationships in the industry seem so… tainted, by money and fame. I know it certainly doesn’t hurt that I’d be able to support my future husband or wife extremely easily, but I really wanted the opportunity to meet people from outside that bubble… even though we’re all on television and sort of in that world again anyways.” 

Raven pursed his lips thoughtfully and let Julian continue to ramble a bit more. “I could see people coming onto this show with bad intentions — I know people have done so in the past — and I could even see America judging me for thinking I can find love on a reality television show. But I’ve seen it happen with my own eyes. I know a few of the couples that have found each other because of this show, and consulted with them before even considering coming onto the show myself. They found true love here… so who’s really to say that I can’t do it too?” Julian finally took a breath, realizing he’d sort of gone off onto a tangent. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to dominate the conversation.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Raven assured him, squeezing his hand. “I like seeing your passion and knowing that you really believe in this process, even if it’s not the easiest journey to get through.”

“It _is_ a little terrifying, knowing that even if I believe in it so much, things might not work out in the end,” Julian said quietly. “But today was so good, and I can look at you and think about how much fun we had and how quickly I’ve started to care about you, and that makes it all seem a little less scary.”

Raven smiled at him. “I’m glad.”

“You’ve made me feel so optimistic about this today. Your energy is just so positive and you make me excited to see where all this is going,” Julian said, leaning in partially, seeing if Raven would meet him halfway… which the other man gladly did, kissing him soundly.

When they finally parted again, they were both smiling widely. “Thank you for being so open with me and for taking care of me today,” Raven murmured. Julian reached over the table to pluck the date’s rose from its perch and Raven’s eyes widened.

“I think it’s fairly obvious now, but I had an incredibly good time with you today. It was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of experience and I’m so glad to have shared it with you. And even when I was the one trying to take care of you, you kept both of our spirits high. So Raven… will you accept this rose?” Julian asked with a smile.

“Yes, please,” Raven said, allowing Julian to pin the rose to his lapel before pulling him in for another deep kiss.

The two ended their evening standing near the large glass windows, with Julian wrapping his arms around Raven from behind, kissing his cheek and resting his chin on his shoulder as they looked out over the sparkling lights of the city beneath them.

—————————

_“The next Rose Ceremony is tonight, and there is so much tension in the air,” Shane told the camera. “I just really hope Julian and I have a chance to talk tonight, since I didn’t get a date this week.”_

_“Shane, Cameron, Oz, and Corey didn’t get to go on dates this week, so I know they’re all really feeling the pressure of this cocktail party,” Clark said. “I’m just hoping that the guys that already have roses this week back off a bit and give everyone else a chance to speak with him. It would only be fair…”_

—————————

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” Julian said, entering the living room with a glass of champagne, looking stunning in a vivid blue suit. The group let out a cheer at the sight of him. “Thank you all so much for an incredible first week of dates. It truly means the world to me that you are all here on this journey with me, and I get more and more excited about the future because of all of you.” He grinned around the room, lingering when he caught Riley’s and Raven’s eyes in particular. “I don’t really want to think about the Rose Ceremony until later, so let’s all just have a great time tonight, okay?!” He raised his glass, toasting the room. A few clinks later, and there was a hand on his bicep.

“Mind if I grab you first?” Casey asked with a sly smile, not noticing Tabitha glaring daggers into her back.

“You can grab me any time,” Julian flirted, offering her his arm to lead her outside.

—————————

It was apparently the night for many folks to make their move, as word of who had already kissed Julian that week spread like wildfire. Tabitha had already smugly informed several people after the group date that she’d tangled tongues with the star, but she was slightly deflated once Sydney informed her that she wasn’t the first person, let alone first woman, to have kissed him that day. Julian seemed just as eager as most of contestants to see if there was any actual physical chemistry between them.

Competition spiked as everyone began interrupting each other’s time. Sebastian managed to pull Julian aside for a private moment, into an alcove in the mansion where he thought they might not be spotted.

“So I’ve been thinking about our talk this week, and honestly… can we just start fresh? Clean the slate? We have a lot of history, and I’m not trying to ignore that, but —”

“Yes,” Julian interrupted Sebastian after a moment. “I think I’d like that too. I’m tired of dwelling on the past and what could have been. You’re here now and that’s what matters to me. So let’s see—mmph!” It was Julian’s turn to be interrupted mid sentence as Sebastian kissed him.

The star’s eyes closed and he gripped Sebastian’s shirt near the collar, pulling him closer as he stepped backwards into the alcove. Sebastian let himself be tugged in easily, pressing Julian against the wall, their bodies molding together for a moment.

After a long, deep kiss, Julian pulled away with a soft laugh as Sebastian peppered his cheeks and jawline with a few more light kisses. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” the Frenchman murmured against Julian’s skin.

“Me too,” Julian breathed out, his head automatically tilting to the side as Sebastian’s mouth found his throat. “But Seb…”

“I know, I know. You have to go talk to some other people now,” Sebastian replied, pulling back to meet Julian’s gaze. “But we’re okay now? We can move forward… together?”

“Yes,” Julian whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. He pushed the other man away from him reluctantly, slipping out of the alcove to smooth out his hair and jacket.

——————————

_Casey grinned at the camera. “That man knows how to kiss, that’s for sure,” she laughed. “Tabitha’s probably shitting bricks since I spent time with Julian first tonight.”_

_“I don’t usually kiss and tell,” Mikey told the camera a bit shyly. “But yeah. Julian kissing me…was a pretty magical experience.”_

——————————

“You really surprised me on the group date,” Julian said, nudging Justin’s shoulder. 

“How so?” Justin asked with a smile.

“You’re built, but I don’t know that I expected to see you facing off during the finals. You did really well. And you made all that mud look really good,” the star chuckled.

“I was actually a bit embarrassed by my archery. My grandmother and I usually spend time together sporting clays, so I thought I’d be a better shot,” Justin admitted. “But there’s a massive difference in shooting a gun at a clay pigeon in the air than pulling back the string of a bow.”

“You handled it pretty well though, all things considered. Maybe we can go on a clay shooting date and you can show me the ropes.”

“Not sure if firing a gun is considered very romantic, it’s not quite like showing someone how to roll a bowling ball or use a bat… but I’d like to spend more time with you either way,” Justin said with a grin.

Julian leaned in a little closer. “You’re a very romantic guy then? I think I got that vibe when we spoke about flower meanings on the first night.”

“Definitely…”

“Good. I could use some proper romancing in my life,” Julian answered with a teasing smile, tempting Justin to meet him halfway for a sweet kiss.

————————————

Wes chuckled nervously. “I don’t really know how to say this because you’re absolutely amazing…”

Julian smirked. “This sounds like the beginning of a poorly worded break-up. I thought I was the one in charge of doing that here.” 

Wes held up his hands. “Honestly, it would have been an honor to have my heart broken by you. But I think we can both already tell there’s not really any true chemistry here, so it seems unfair for me to stay when there are so many other people that are already incredibly interested in you. As much as I would like to hang with the other contestants more…”

“Forgive me if I’m being too nosy… but is there someone else here you’re interested in?” Julian asked gently.

Wes blushed. “I don’t want to ruin their chances with you by naming them.”

“If I wasn’t so concentrated on my own love story, I would have loved to give you both a chance to stay here and get to know each other more,” the star said honestly. “And I really appreciate your candor in this situation.”

“You really are an amazing person, Julian. I really hope you find what you’re looking for here,” Wes said, standing to give the Bachelor a hug.

“Will you stay around for the rose ceremony? You may as well enjoy the cocktail party before you go,” Julian said. “And you should get the contact information for the person you’re interested in. If it doesn’t work out between us, maybe you can give it a shot. No one should lose out on their chance for love.”

“Thank you.”

————————————

“I’m so sorry you didn’t get a date this week, but I swear, there was a real reason for it,” Julian said earnestly to Cameron, holding his hand.

“I was wondering — I mean, after I got the first impression rose last week, I didn’t want to lose any momentum with you.”

“You haven’t. I already feel strongly about our connection,” Julian assured him. “But more than that, I had some other pieces I needed time to get into place for our first date, and now we’re good to go,” he grinned.

“Wait, this week coming up?” Cameron asked, a bit flustered.

“Yes! I’m really not supposed to tell you ahead of time, but I’m so excited about this date! The activities will still be a surprise, I guess, but yeah. Spoiler alert, you’re getting a one-on-one next week,” Julian gushed, his eyes bright with enthusiasm.  
“I can’t wait!” Cameron grinned, gathering the star into his arms, leaning down to kiss him soundly.

———————————

Danny laughed at Julian’s snarky remark, cuddling with him on one of the couches near the pool. “I’m so glad to have met you,” he said happily, resting his forehead against Julian’s.

The star grinned at him, leaning in to catch his lips. It was a slightly awkward angle, based on the position of their bodies, but they managed for a brief moment before breaking apart. Danny bit his lip, looking away.

Julian chuckled nervously. “…Do you mind if we try that again? I think we can do better.”

“Yeah! Yeah, let’s—” Danny shifted on the couch into a better position, leaning in to press his lips against the star’s again, hoping for better results. They kissed for a few moments, experimenting with a few angles and techniques, but when they broke apart, they both looked disappointed.

“Uh…” Danny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I don’t get it.” Julian looked utterly flummoxed. “We’re both very attractive people. This shouldn’t feel so…”

“Weird? Wrong?” Danny laughed. “I’m glad it’s not just me.”

“It’s not like you’re a bad kisser either!”

“Same for you. The chemistry just… isn’t quite there, I guess?”

Julian looked pained. “I don’t expect to feel fireworks from every kiss in my life, but…”

Danny shrugged, looking a little resigned “…But there’s something missing.”

“Huh,” the star still seemed puzzled by the revelation.

———————————

_“He really isn’t a bad kisser!” Julian exclaimed. “The technique was there, it was an enjoyable kiss — not like a Labrador slobbering on me or something — but I’ve kissed several different people this week and felt like I was melting. This one just didn’t do the same. Which is a shame, because Danny is an absolute sweetheart… But chemistry is chemistry.”_

_Danny let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head at the camera. “I’ve been told I’m a catch. Guess Julian just wasn’t the right fisherman…”_

_———————————_

“From the sounds of it, I could have made it a decent way through that obstacle course,” Shane beamed at Julian as they strolled around the front of the mansion. “But I know you were just saving me for a date with a dance competition so I can win extra time with you,” he winked.

Julian laughed. “I really do want to see some of these moves. Can you teach me a little something? I’ve been told I’m a fast learner.”

Shane immediately swept the star into his arms. “I’ve been looking for the right Ginger Rogers to my Fred Astaire,” he teased, leading Julian into learning a quick salsa step, letting Julian spin out from his arms, the pair laughing merrily. He drew the Bachelor back in, slowing down to a more delicate waltz. “You’re right. You _are_ a quick study,” Shane murmured as Julian followed his lead easily.

“It helps when you have a good teacher too,” Julian smiled down at him. “Plus, you’re dancing with no music? That’s impressive.”

“It’s all up here, all the time,” Shane chuckled, tapping his temple with a finger. “Sometimes I can hardly get anything else done unless I’ve mapped out the choreography to the song stuck in my head.”

“You’re the literal embodiment of that song from Wicked.”

“Dancing Through Life? Oh, _hell_ yes!” he agreed, leading Julian straight into some of the Broadway moves as they both laughed again.

———————————

“So sorry to interrupt. Do you mind if I cut in?” Oslo asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the harsh glare that Adam was giving him from over Julian’s shoulder, despite sitting there with a rose already on his chest.

“Oh gosh, no, of course! I definitely need to spend some time with you tonight, Oz!” Julian exclaimed, getting up quickly. Adam rose as well, towering over his competitor. “Adam, thank you. I’ll talk to you soon,” the star added, hopping up on his toes to kiss the taller man’s cheek before hugging him. Julian took Oz’s hand and led him around the side of the mansion to another area, unaware of the stormy expression on Adam’s face behind them.

“I’m sorry I didn’t grab you earlier, I wanted to make sure we got to talk tonight since you didn’t get a date this week,” Julian apologized as they sat down on a love seat. “I hope you had a decent time staying here in the mansion though?”

“The pool is lovely,” Oz chuckled. “I just wish you were around to enjoy it in your downtime too.”

Julian smiled. “Downtime? I don’t know the meaning of the word! My agent still sends me scripts to take a look at, despite being in the middle of a million cameras here.”

“You don’t even get to take a break to find the love of your life? That seems harsh,” Oz said with a small frown. “Is it at least by choice? I’ve heard you’re a bit of a workaholic, but everyone needs a break now and then.”

Julian looked down at his hands. “Is it too morbid if I say ‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead’?” He chuckled softly. “No, but really. I do take vacations and relax when I need to, I just…” Oz waited patiently for him to finish his sentence. “I think when I’m not working, that’s when I really realize how lonely I’m feeling? Without all the noise and people and hubbub around me, or without another project to concentrate on next, I’m just… me. Maybe on a beautiful black sand beach or on a balcony overlooking the mountains. But all by myself.”

Oz immediately took his hand. “That does sound lonely.”

“I hope this doesn’t sound like I don’t have any friends or family either,” Julian added quickly. “I do, and I love them, and love spending time with them. But it’s not quite the same as when I’m trying to escape from everything, even for a short while. You know?”

“Sometimes we all need an escape,” Oz said sincerely. “But it also sounds like you need a partner,” he added with a light smile, squeezing his hand. “Good thing you’re in the right place for that… and for the record, I’d love to relax on a black sand beach or run away to a cabin in the mountains.”

Julian grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek, causing the redhead to blush. “I’ll certainly keep that in mind.”

——————————

Riley, Adam, and Raven stood on the far side of the contestants, their roses fully on display. Derek stepped into view once everyone was settled in their places for the ceremony. “This week, Julian has chosen to give out only long stemmed roses to all participants at our Rose Ceremony tonight. At least three of you will unfortunately be leaving the mansion tonight. When you hear your name called, please step forward to receive your rose.” Julian stepped up beside him, looking calm and composed. “Whenever you’re ready to start, Julian.”

“Thank you, Derek,” he said softly. “Thank you all once again for being here, and for being so patient with me as we began our real journey this week. So many of you this week have reminded me why I’m here and have given me hope that my future husband or wife is in this room. For those of you who do not receive roses tonight, I hope you understand,” Julian finished quietly, meeting Wes’s gaze. The other man quirked his head just barely for a subtle nod, a small smile playing at his lips.

Julian picked up the first rose of the night. “Sydney.” She moved forward confidently, head held high as she graced Julian with a blinding smile. “Sydney, will you accept this rose?”

“Yes, thank you,” she murmured, hugging him tightly before making her way back into place beside Casey and Hope.

——————————

_Tabitha rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m going to get a rose tonight. Was that even a real question? Try to ask me a hard one next time,” she scoffed._

_Logan nodded. “I’m pretty confident in my connection with Julian. I’d honestly be completely shocked if he sent me home tonight…”_

_——————————_

“Sebastian.” There was a slight ripple in the crowd as Sebastian stepped out of line to receive his rose. The Frenchman shot a smug look in Logan’s direction, which was quickly overlooked once Julian called out, “Logan.” The blond shot Julian a million watt smile as he stepped forward, ignoring Sebastian’s cool stare completely.

“Justin.”

“Oz.”

“Shane.”

——————————

_“Even though Julian basically guaranteed I wasn’t going home tonight, I’m still feeling the pressure,” Cameron admitted. “What if he changes his mind? What if he’s made some other connection with someone tonight that blows me out of the water?”_

_Merril fiddled with the edge of her dress nervously. “I’m upset because there are some things I definitely want to address with Julian before our relationship develops further. I don’t know why I didn’t talk about it tonight at the cocktail party. I really hope he doesn’t send me home.”_

_——————————_

“Mikey.”

“Casey.”

“Corey.” Reed gnawed at his lower lip as the pile of roses continued to shrink before his eyes.

“Sinny.”

“Cameron.” He breathed out a sigh of relief, heading up to collect his rose.

——————————

_“Julian’s a rare kind of person,” Evan told the camera, as Ethan nodded beside him. “He hasn’t made us feel unwelcome — which he very well could, since we almost always approach him to talk together.”_

_“Not very many people ‘get us’,” Ethan added. “But Julian really seems like he might. It would be a shame for this to end before it truly began._

_——————————_

“Merril.” She sighed with relief, hurrying up to meet Julian and take her rose and get a hug.

“Clark.”

“Evan and Ethan,” Julian accidentally called them both at once, chuckling as they bounded up together happily to meet him.

“Dwight.”

“Tabitha…” She seemed slightly subdued, having received her rose so late in the night.

Derek entered the room again. “Julian,” he paused dramatically. “Ladies and gentlemen.” Another pause. “This is the final rose tonight,” he motioned to the single rose left on the pedestal. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Julian’s face was impassive. “Thanks Derek.” He picked up the last rose slowly as the camera panned over a peaceful Wes, resigned Danny, hopeful Hope, and wracked-by-nerves Reed. Per it’s usual dramatic fashion in editing, the music came to a crescendo just before Julian spoke their name: “Reed.”

His eyes widened and he glanced at Sinny standing beside him to make sure he had heard correctly. “Me?” he squeaked, coming forward hesitantly.

“Yes you,” Julian said warmly. “Reed, will you accept this rose?”

“Yeah — I mean yes. Thank you.” He hugged Julian tightly, finding his place back in line.

“Ladies. Gentlemen. I’m sorry. If you did not receive a rose, please take a moment to say your goodbyes,” Derek chimed in solemnly. The group began to say their goodbyes.

Hope’s face broke into a watery smile as she reached out and hugged Sydney. “Call me whenever you make it over to Georgia, y’all can stay with me any time,” she said, her face pressed into the other girl’s hair. She made her way around the crowd, earning warm hugs from everyone there, even from the more standoffish ones of the group like Logan, Riley, and Tabitha.

Justin was one of the last to say goodbye, having ducked away for a moment to convince a producer to let him borrow a pen and piece of paper. He pressed the folded paper into her hands and murmured to her, low enough that the cameras didn’t pick up on it. Once Hope headed up to Julian for her last goodbye, Sydney nudged Justin’s side with her elbow.

“What was that about?” she asked, staring up at him curiously.

“I didn’t have a chance to exchange contact information with her earlier this week. She’s such a lovely girl, and I’d love to stay in touch,” Justin answered softly. “Also, I think she’d really get on with my business partner, Charlie. Maybe I’ll be able to introduce them after all this is over…”

Sydney nodded her head. “That’s very sweet of you… But is this Charlie guy really good enough for our Southern sweetheart?”

Justin chuckled. “He’s my best mate in the world, and I don’t think I’ve met anyone I thought was good enough for him, until now.” He looked down at her thoughtfully. “Maybe you’ll have to meet him too, just to make sure.” 

She grinned. “Absolutely, I do.”

Hope hugged Julian tightly. “I really hope you find what you’re looking for. It was a pleasure to get to meet you.”

“The same to you. I know your Prince Charming is out there, waiting for you to lasso and reel him in,” Julian smiled at her. She giggled, the sound a little wet as her eyes were still filled with tears.

——————————

_“Honestly, I’m just grateful y’all let me come along to experience this. I made a lot of new and wonderful friends,” Hope sniffled, accepting a tissue from a producer off-screen. “Bless your heart, thank you.” She dabbed at her eyes for a moment. “I’m happy to be going home to see my family again, but I’ll really miss the lovely folks here.”_

——————————

Wes made his way up next. “Thank you for this opportunity. I’m sorry you couldn’t have kept someone around from last week.”

Julian shrugged. “What happened, happened. This is the way it was supposed to be.” He hugged Wes and sent him on his way.

Danny approached next, hugging him. “Good luck, Julian,” he murmured. “Look me up when you’re done with all this, maybe we can hang out as friends.”

“Will do.”

——————————

_“Yeah, of course I’m disappointed. But we just weren’t meant to be, it wasn’t the right fit — we could both tell that right away when we kissed,” Danny said with a self-deprecating laugh._

_Wes ducked into frame and threw Danny’s arm around his own shoulders. “You can’t force chemistry if it’s not there,” he said honestly, not noticing Danny’s cheeks turning pink beside him. “At least Danny and I can walk out of here with our heads held high.”_

——————————

“Whew. First official week down…and what feels like a million more to go,” Julian joked. “I’m excited to see what else is in store for all of us, so… to falling in love?” He lifted his glass.

“TO FALLING IN LOVE!” everyone else chorused, clinking their glasses together.

——————————

**COMING UP ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE BACHELOR:**

The silhouette of a Ferris Wheel lit up at nighttime. A delicate piano solo plays. The revving of several engines. Several dramatic overlaid audio clips: _“Stay away from him.” “You absolute b****!” “I can’t believe this is happening…”_ and the sound of someone hyperventilating.


	5. Episode Three: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no f*cking sense make.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to CP Coulter. I've probably butchered most of them, sorry not sorry.
> 
> This is an AU, so some bits will be taken from canon and/or twisted to how I see fit. 
> 
> None of the characters know each other outside of the show, unless specifically stated in the story.
> 
> I didn't proofread this chapter either, so... forgive me.
> 
> I made my Disney reference super obvious this time.

“Congratulations to everyone still here in the mansion. A new week full of exciting dates is about to begin,” Derek smiled at the group in the living room. “I know you’re all eager to get started, so I promise not to drone on too long. This week, there will be two groups dates and one one-on-one date… and no one will be left out, so really make sure your time with Julian counts.” He pulled out the newest date card, waving it teasingly at them. “I’m going to leave this here, as some of you are about to be whisked away on the first date of the week.”

He slid the card onto the coffee table, smirking as Tabitha and Casey both reached for it at once, glaring at each other. Derek took a step back, holding his hands up. “Alright, I’m heading out before this gets rough,” he laughed.

“Bye Derek,” the group chorused, distracting the two girls from their fight long enough for Sydney to slip her hand in to grab the card instead.

“Hey!” Tabitha screeched.

“Relax, we just need someone to read it,” Cameron said soothingly, trying to keep the peace. Tabitha sat back against the couch, folding her arms and visibly pouting.

Sydney rolled her eyes, opening the envelope with ease and reading out the names slowly and clearly for all to hear. _“Mikey. Riley. Shane. Clark. Reed. Sydney—”_ she allowed herself a brief smile at her own name before continuing _“Dwight. Logan. Oz. And…”_ she trailed off, pausing dramatically, before wrinkling her nose at the card. _“Tabitha.”_

There were several satisfied smirks shot around the room, between those pleased to be chosen for the date and those pleased NOT to be attending a group date with Tabitha.

_“America, Britain, and fifty eight other countries have it.”_ Sydney continued. _“But do you? Love, Julian.”_ Her brow furrowed as she tried to puzzle out the card’s meaning, but someone beat her to it.

Reed groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. “A talent show?” Shane, Logan, and Clark’s eyes lit up at the idea, and soon all of the contestants listed on the date card were scrambling to get themselves ready for the limo pick-up.

—————————

_“It’s not that I’m… untalented,” Reed answered the unaired question. “I’m just more self conscious, I guess? I don’t know, I don’t usually do well in competitions, even if they aren’t physical.”_

_“A lot of these people are musically talented,” Sydney said earnestly. “I want to show something… different.”_

_Dwight frowned at the camera. “…Am I even be allowed to do that onstage?”_

——————————

The competitors piled out of their limos, heading into the beautiful performing arts center, where a few familiar faces waited to greet them. “Thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh?” Derek teased them as Julian’s face broke out into a grin at the sight of them all. The Bachelor was inundated with hugs, before finally pulling back.

“So most of you have probably figured out what we’re doing today,” he chuckled, gesturing to the beautiful architecture around them. “We’re hosting a Bachelor Talent Show! This is the time to impress me with some skills that I might not even know you have. Of course, I need some help judging, so I’ve asked Derek here and another good friend of mine to help out… Simon?” Julian called out.

The infamously tough British judge Simon Cowell strode out from the Will Call area. Reed’s face went white at the thought of being appraised by him. “Hello all. Let’s be sure to put on a good show for my very talented friend Julian here, alright? I’m not easily impressed, but since you’re amateurs… well, I probably won’t hold back much,” he said dryly, raising an eyebrow. Derek laughed as the group visibly shrank back from the Brit.

“You’ve all got just one hour to figure out your talent, gather whatever props, costumes, or tools you may need with the help of our trusty group of runners and aides—” Derek gestured off camera, where a group of assistants stood waiting “— and practice, if you see fit.”

“Per usual, the stakes are pretty high here,” Julian added jokingly. “The winner will get some one-on-one time with me this afternoon, before we all meet up again later for a celebratory afterparty to talk about how talented you all are.” A quiet murmur echoed through the group, as they were all hungry for that time alone with their star. “We’ll pick names out of a hat to decide what order you’ll be performing in.”

“Let’s get started then,” Simon said, shooing them off. 

A brief montage was shown of various instruments being carted around the stage area. Reed was seen giving tips to several contestants regarding their clothing. Dwight and Sydney spoke seriously to a police officer and nurse on the set, reviewing some paperwork that had been set in motion previous to coming on the show. Shane and Tabitha helped each other stretch, while Clark, Logan, and Oz did some brief vocal warm-ups.

Finally it was time to begin. Derek made a big show of rustling around inside the magician’s top hat that sat in front of him on the judges table. He pulled out a slip, smiling as he read out the name. “Clark! You’re up first.”

Julian smiled as he watched the blond climb walk onstage with his guitar slung over his shoulder, as the other filed into seats in front to watch. Clark settled onto the stool, strumming his guitar briefly. “Forgive me for being a bit cliché… but this is one of my favorite songs and it feels very fitting.” Simon raised an eyebrow as he began.

_“It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside… I'm not one of those who can easily hide,”_ Clark crooned. Derek smirked, leaning back in his chair as the blond continued. _“I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculptor, but, but then again, no… or a man who makes potions on a traveling show. I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one's for you…”_

_ “And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done… I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world.” _

————————

_“At that moment, I wished that we had access to our phones, if only so we could turn on the flashlights and sway to the music together in the audience,” Shane chuckled._

_“So. Much. Cheese,” Riley grumbled. “He could have picked ANYTHING to play.”_

———————— 

_“…So excuse me forgetting, **but please don’t scold.** You see, I've forgotten if they're **brown** or if they're **gold,** ”_ Clark shifted the lyrics without ruining the rhyme, shooting a shy smile at Julian, who’s face grew pink. “ _Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean is yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.”_

“Clever switch,” Logan murmured to himself, impressed despite himself.

_“I hope you don't mind… I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world…”_ Clark sang away, finally closing the song to a large amount of applause.

“Cliché, definitely…” Simon drawled. “However, I believe you may have some vaguely professional experience under your belt?” Clark nodded at him. “I can tell that much. There was probably a better song choice for you, but you made this one work.”

“Let’s see who’s next…” Derek said, passing the hat to Julian to pull out the next name.

“Shane!” the Bachelor said, as the dancer bounded up onto the stage. Shane grinned at everyone, quickly stripping off his outer shirt and shorts to reveal a simple skintight dance costume.

There were a few quick intakes of breath at the reveal — Mikey, Dwight, and Reed were all particularly red in the face as they watched him take his place for the music to start. He quickly entranced the group with a modern, ballet-based dance to ‘Take Me to Church’, telling a story with his entire body and nothing else. After several acrobatic moves and leaps, he fell to his knees at the final notes, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“I’m sensing a theme here of some not-so-amateurish amateurs…” Simon said over the sound of applause, hoots, and hollers. “Professional dancer or choreographer?”

“Yes, sir. I own my own studio.”

Simon nodded at that. “I hope your dancers share the same passion as you.” He blinked down at the hat as Julian offered it to him. “Oh…” He fished out the next name. “Dwight?”

A loud squeak answered him — although it hadn’t come from the spiritualist himself. Three of the assistants wheeled out a large set of targets, setting them up on one side of the stage. Dwight scrambled up to meet them, helping to make sure everything was properly secured, before he was handed a crossbow.

“Uh, hi,” he finally said, addressing the crowd. “I know this looks a little alarming, but I’ve been properly trained to use a crossbow and have been using them almost all my life. So I’d like to show you a few tricks I’ve learned,” Dwight said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Alright, go for it, Dwight!” Julian called out cheerfully. Simon’s judging brow seemed vaguely concerned.

—————————

_“I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was fabulous, of course, but I’m not ready to die!” Tabitha exclaimed._

_Sydney grinned. “It was exhilarating. We’d already seen what he could do with a bow and arrow last week, so I was pretty excited.”_

—————————

Dwight started off with what seemed like some pretty basic shots, hitting the center of his targets, each one getting smaller and smaller. Next, he shot a series of fruit balancing on top of a mannequin’s head, ranging from a watermelon down to an apple.

He paused for the aides to clean up and switch out some of the set, pulling in three boards angling towards a balloon on another target. “Lastly, I’m going to rich-rocket this arrow off the three of these boards to hit the balloon,” he explained. A low murmur answered him, with a mixture of nerves and excitement as he set up his next shot, pulling it off flawlessly, the target exploding with confetti.

“Whoa!” Derek exclaimed.

A series of shorter clips followed, showing a very tight competition, as not one person lacked talent. Mikey slammed away with an epic drum solo that did not lack for other instrument. Riley treated them to a complicated classical song on his violin. Sydney demonstrated a field stripping and reassembling of a rifle at record speeds. Tabitha dipped, flipped, and skipped across stage during an impressive cheerleading routine. Reed timidly speed-painted with only his fingers and a palette knife to produce an incredibly realistic portrait of Julian. Oz began his Shakespeare recitation, taking some artistic liberties with the pronouns: “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and _Julian_ is the sun…”

Finally, Logan walked onstage with a slow confidence that made the other competitors whisper among themselves. “Piano? How… simplistic,” Tabitha snorted as the blond man took his seat, running his fingers over the keys briefly, as if saying hello to an old friend. Simon pursed his lips, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands as Derek and Julian exchanged a brief glance beside him. Riley leaned over to speak to Mikey but immediately cut himself off when the delicate notes of piano broke through the quiet, silencing them all.

_“Is this how I die?”_ Logan’s voice rang out quietly with the piano. A wave of realization flickered through the crowd, at least among those who were familiar with Broadway tunes, as Logan played a version of ‘Dust and Ashes’. His voice pure and strong with the piano’s simple support.

_“…Is this how I die? Frightened like a child… lazy and numb. Is this how I die? Pretending and preposterous and dumb,”_ the blond continued, focused solely on his music. Derek reached over and tapped Julian’s chin gently, urging him to close the jaw that had dropped to the floor as Logan sang. “ _…They say we are asleep until we fall in love. We are children of dust and ashes. But when we fall in love we wake up, and we are a god and angels weep… But if I die here tonight, I die in my sleep.”_

“Holy shit,” Julian breathed out as the blond contestant continued, changing the rhythm to segue into the next part of the song. Reed had closed his eyes, finding it easy to picture Logan onstage as Pierre, with Clark conducting subtly with his hand.

_“So easy to close off, place the blame outside. Hiding in my room at night, so terrified. All the things I could have been, but I never had the nerve! Life and love, I don't deserve!”_ There was a rawness in his voice, some unexplained passion for the lyrics that transformed him through each verse and chorus.

_“…Is this how I die?”_ Logan’s voice was nearly a growl, full of emotion as he lost himself to the song. Though he merely played the piano for backing, there were almost echoes of other instruments in the tune, punctuating his words. _“Was there ever any other way my life could be? Is this how I die? Such a storm of feelings inside of me? But then why am I screaming? Why am I shaking? Oh god, was there something that I missed? Did I squander my divinity? Was happiness within me the whole time?”_

—————————

_“Honestly, we were all losing our minds a little bit watching him,” Shane confessed. “Not only because he was ruining our chances at one-on-one time with Julian, but because he became such a different person out on that stage!”_

_Dwight simply shook his head. “There are almost no words. He was a man possessed by the music.”_

_“Okay, so maybe I was wrong and that was actually pretty impressive…” Tabitha said reluctantly.“God, I hope I still win.”_

_——————————_

Simon’s expression was unreadable as Logan reached the final chorus. _“They say we are asleep until we fall in love…”_ He finally glanced up from the piano towards his audience, meeting Julian’s gaze briefly as he held the note. _“And I'm **so** ready to wake up now…”_

He smiled, cheeks slightly flushed as he looked back down at the keys. _“I want to wake up… Don’t let me die while I'm like this. I want to wake up. God don't let me die while I'm like this… Please let me wake up now, god don't let me die while I'm like this. I'm ready… I'm READY… To wake up!”_ Logan held the last note long enough to impress the room once more before pushing himself away from the piano.

Applause from his fellow competitors filled the room, despite the reluctance of some to admit defeat in the face of his talent. Julian, Derek, and even Simon clapped along from their judges table. 

“Thank you, Logan,” Simon said dryly. “We’re going to need a moment to consult and will come back to announce the winner shortly.” He ushered Julian and Derek towards the back of the auditorium as the blond pianist joined the other folks off stage.

“Wow, Logan! I had no idea you could sing like that!” Shane exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“That wasn’t just singing… that was quite a performance,” Riley said. “Well done,” he added begrudgingly.

“Everyone did a great job today,” Clark said diplomatically. “We should all be proud.” His comments triggered a lot love from the group, who in an unexpected twist took the opportunity to continue to compliment each other, rather than focus on the competition aspect. They were so distracted they didn’t notice when their judges returned.

“Alright love turds, listen up. You’re all great,” Derek called out. “But one of you outshone the others stars on the stage.”

“We’ve all discussed it and although you all did an amazing job today, we can only pick one. So we have decided that the winner of today’s talent show is…” Julian trailed off, looking to Simon to announce it.

Simon allowed himself a small smile. “Logan. Congratulations.”

Logan grinned, stepping forward to accept Simon’s handshake before gathering Julian into a hug, as the start laughed. Although there was a light cloud of disappointment over the crowd, they were all still happy to have performed so well and looked forward to the afterparty later for their own time with Julian.

“Shall we go?” Julian finally asked, wrapping his arm around Logan’s waist.

“Do you even have to ask?”

Julian grinned. “Okay, bye you guys! I’ll see you later at the party!” They chorused their own farewells, watching the pair head out the side door of the theater.

As the door closed behind them, Logan blinked at the cherry red convertible in front of them. “I guess it’s a good thing I used gel in my hair today,” he joked, letting Julian lead him over to the passenger side.

The Bachelor opened the door with flourish, gesturing him in. “I’d like to see your hair without gel,” Julian mused. “What’s it like?”

“I look like a fluffy baby chick first thing in the morning or after using a hair dryer,” Logan offered. “Pretty ridiculous, so I mostly keep it in check. Not like helmet hair, but enough to not have strangers wanting to pet me.” Julian laughed, buckling his seatbelt and starting up the car. “So where are we off to?”

“Are you afraid of heights, Logan?” the star asked.

“Not particularly… why?”

“Well, I don’t mind if you want to spend more time in the bar, but I’ve been dying to try out the Skyslide,” Julian answered with a grin as he began driving.

Logan tilted his head back as the sun hit his face, smiling broadly. “Sounds like a blast, let’s do it!”

——————————

It wasn’t long until the two were strolling around the top, enjoying a cocktail with the view and playing with the interactive features to learn new facts about the LA skyline. “So you’ve got quite a voice. Have you thought about doing that professionally, instead of politics?”

Logan sighed softly. “Thought about it, yes. I wasn’t going to be funded for college if I went for it though, and I didn’t have access to my trust fund until it was too late so… it’s just a hobby.”

“That’s a shame. You’re extremely talented. I didn’t know what to expect from you today, so I was pleasantly surprised. I thought maybe you would recite Abraham Lincoln’s speech from memory or something,” Julian teased.

He laughed, taking another sip from his glass. _“Four score and seven years ago…”_ he began, with his best impression of the former President’s voice, only stopping when Julian giggled and smacked him.

Once they’d finished their first round, Julian tugged Logan towards the slide entrance. “Scared?”

“It’s only a forty five foot slide and it’s fully enclosed.”

“But it’s all glass, so you can see how you’re hanging off the side of a building!”

“I’ll go first, if you need me to catch you at the bottom, princess.”

Julian snorted, pushing the blond out of the way with his hip. “No way, I’ve been wanting to do this for way too long to wait an extra five minutes.” Logan laughed and watched as the attendant showed Julian where to sit and grab hold of his mini carpet, trying to ignore the magnificent sight of Julian’s ass as he settled in place.

“Later loser!” he cried as he finally scooted forward enough onto the glass to slid down out of sight. Logan followed moments later, meeting Julian on the lower deck with an exhilarated smile.

“Okay, that was pretty cool,” he admitted, wrapping his arms around Julian’s shoulders as they walked to check out the view from this side of the building.

“Since you called me princess, I’m REALLY tempted to make a joke about taking you on a magic carpet ride,” Julian chuckled, resting his hands on Logan’s forearms.

“ _Unbelievable sights? Indescribable feelings?_ No jokes needed, it’s fitting,” Logan smirked as Julian turned around in his arms.

“You just quoted actual Disney lyrics at me,” he stated, looking up at the blond.

“And the problem is…?”

“Shut up and kiss me, nerd.”

——————————

_“Logan was pretty tight-lipped about their time together this afternoon. I don’t know if he just didn’t want to make anyone jealous, but it mostly drove everyone crazy,” Sydney said wryly. “I can’t be mad, I acted similarly after my one-on-one time last week.”_

_“They definitely made out,” Tabitha stated. “He looked WAY too smug when he meet up with the rest of us for the afterparty.”_

_—————————_

Back at the house, the next date card had arrived. Merril fluttered around the house, gathering everyone so she could read it aloud. _“Cameron…”_ The older man grinned. Despite having been promised a solo date from Julian himself last week, he hadn’t truly gotten his hopes up until that moment. _“Love is a wild ride. Love, Julian.”_ Merril handed the card to Cameron, looking around at the gang who would be on the group date with her later in the week.

“Wild ride, huh? I think you’re either going to be mauled by a lion or thrown off a rollercoaster this week,” Sinny joked.

Cameron laughed. “I’m hoping you’re wrong on both counts there, Sin.”

—————————

“Alright, you’ve impressed me with your talents today. Now I want to hear the stories behind them,” Julian said, beginning the party with a toast to everyone. He offered his hand to Dwight, before anyone else could attempt to commander him. “Will you chat with me first?”

“Of course,” Dwight answered immediately, only slightly pink in the face at being singled out.

Tabitha sighed as the pair walked away. “I’d like to see that vampire-wannabe try and do one of the splits I pulled off today.”

Sydney laughed. “I think the only one here that could do it would be Shane. Should you guys have a split off?”

“Only if you let me stretch first,” Shane said with a grin.

—————————

“You need to wear sleeveless shirts ALWAYS,” Julian said to Mikey, who’d covered his drumming muscles with a long-sleeved collared shirt for the evening. “If you’ve got it, flaunt it — that’s always been my motto.”

“If that were true, you’d be wearing booty shorts all the time,” Mikey retorted, before turning a fuchsia shade that rivaled his hair.

“Ha! I knew you could be corrupted with the proper encouragement,” the star laughed. “I bet you’re secretly great at dirty talk too.”

Mikey nodded, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “Mud… Grime… Filth…”

Julian burst out laughing.

—————————

“Shall I entertain you with more Shakespeare?” Oz asked jokingly as he settled down on the couch with Julian.

“Oh please, I do so love the Bard…”

_“When in the chronicle of wasted time, I see descriptions of the fairest wights. And beauty making beautiful old rhyme, in praise of ladies dead and lovely knights. Then, in the blazon of sweet beauty's best, of hand, of foot, of lip, of eye, of brow… I see their antique pen would have expressed even such a beauty as you master now,”_ Oz intoned quietly, gazing at Julian. _“So all their praises are but prophecies of this our time, all you prefiguring; And for they looked but with divining eyes, they had not skill enough your worth to sing: For we, which now behold these present days, have eyes to wonder, but lack tongues to praise.”_

Julian smiled at him. “That’s not one I’m as familiar with, I’m actually impressed. I actually expected Sonnet Eighteen, so you could compare me to a summer’s day.”

_“Thou art more lovely and more temperate…”_ Oz countered. “But yes, I thought that one was far too obvious. I don’t always go by the book.”

“Good. Life’s too short to be boring and predictable,” Julian grinned as Oslo leaned in to steal a brief kiss. “Mm, wait —” he protested as the other man tried to pull away. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

_—————————_

"Clearly you haven't forgotten my eye color," Julian teased Clark, leaning into the blond as they made their way to another place to chat. "When you started the song, I promised myself I wouldn't be insulted when you forgot my eye color in favor of the lyrics. I had no idea you would overthrow Sir Elton John and write your own version."

"Spur of the moment decision really. I scrambled because I couldn't think of a rhyme for sepia, actually," Clark chuckled.

Julian paused, looking up at him, his aforementioned eyes sparkling. "Wow. You really do pay attention to details."

"Yes, when they truly matter to me."

The Bachelor blushed at his words, tucking himself against Clark's side more tightly.

__—————————_ _

“I definitely need more dance lessons from you,” Julian told Shane. “Some of those moves you were doing were just… sinful. This show almost got an R rating today.”

Shane laughed. “I don’t know about all that, I just move where the music takes me. I originally choreographed that dance for a pair, but ended up modifying it for a solo competition.”

“Oh no, now you KNOW you have to show me what part of it would be with two people.”

Shane demonstrated a series of moves, coaching Julian through them before adding himself in, ending up with the two of them plastered face to face. “‘So it would go a little something like that,” Shane said, smiling as the star closed the distance to kiss him sweetly.

—————————

“Fashion design AND painting? You are multi-talented, Reed. Hiding any other talents from me?” Julian asked.

“Uh, no. Well, yes, I guess. I sing too. Not like Clark or Logan did today, but I’m not totally inept at carrying a tune,” Reed admitted, picking a bit of dried paint off his finger that he’d missed earlier that day.

Julian slid his hand over the artist’s. “…Do I make you nervous?” he asked not unkindly.

Reed blushed. “Of course you do. You’re _you_ —” he gestured at Julian with fluttering hands, breaking their contact. “And I’m just —”

“Wonderful,” Julian interrupted. “You are you, and you are wonderful and kind and handsome and extremely talented. Plus, you’re even cuter when you are redder than a tomato. Can you go any more shades darker — oh, yes. Yes you can,” the star chuckled, taking Reed’s hands again.

“Oh boy, I’m sorry…”

“No need to apologize. I just hope that someday you realize how great you are,” Julian smiled at him. “…But will you explode if I try to kiss you now?” he asked.

“Probably. But I’m willing to take the risk if you are,” Reed squeaked.

_“Wonderful.”_

—————————

“It has been quite a day and night. I don’t know about you all, but I’m pretty wiped out,” Julian smiled at the group. “But before I go melt into a puddle in my pajamas, I do have…” he picked up the small rose from the table “…this little baby to give out.”

“I could wax poetically about how amazing you all are and how all of your talents wowed me today, but I think everyone would like to go home at some point this year.” They all chuckled at that, but waited with baited breath for him to finish. “But I’d like to give tonight’s rose to someone who showed a new side to me today. Someone I hope will keep surprising me during this journey. So…” he paused, meeting Logan’s eyes across the table. “Logan, will you accept this rose?”

“Yes, of course,” he answered immediately, standing to allow Julian to magnet-pin the rose in place on his lapel, hugging him briefly, but tightly.

Julian said his goodbyes and trotted off, leaving the rest of them to scramble not to be put in the same limo as Tabitha’s stormy expression.

———————————

**COMING UP NEXT ON THIS EPISODE OF THE BACHELOR:**

Julian goes on two more dates! The competition heats up as contestants stop playing nice! One of the contestants gets slapped! Someone has a panic attack! More people get roses and more people get sent home!

All this and more coming up… right after this commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to the songs I used, if you live under a rock and haven't heard them before!
> 
> > "Your Song" (an acoustic version); music by Elton John and lyrics by Bernie Taupin  
> > "Dust & Ashes" from Natasha, Pierre & The Great Comet of 1812 (performed by Josh Groban); music and lyrics by Dave Malloy  
> > Shane's dance is largely inspired by Sergei Polunin's performance (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI)  
> > Shakespeare's work is obviously his and not mine  
> > Disney lyrics, however brief, are obviously not mine  
> > Chapter title courtesy of Bo Burnham
> 
> Sorry this wasn't a long chapter after a particularly long wait. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
